


Humanity

by Knightblade



Series: Home Alphabet Challenge [8]
Category: CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Boys Kissing, Canon Type Situations, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Frottage, Guns, Legal Inaccuracies, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Slavery, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Situations and Innuendo, Words!!, mentions of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Aaron Hotchner, newly minted Unit Chief of the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI sat in his office watching his team pretend to work. Today they were getting a new member. Someone Gideon swears is perfect for them. It was not who the young man was that was the issue. It was WHAT he was.





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WestCoastSeabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestCoastSeabee/gifts).



> This is another instalment of an Alphabet challenge my son and I are engaged in here at home. If mine wins he does dishes. If his wins I clean his cat's pans. My daughter is our judge. (They are 23 and 22). The criteria are: A Dinosaur, French (The Language), A Snake, Cybernetics, Silk, a Zen Garden, and A Slumber Party.
> 
> The dishes are sooo sparkly.
> 
> Do not own any part of CM or CSI: Miami, just borrowing the deliciousness.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

Aaron Hotchner, newly minted Unit Chief of the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI sat in his office watching his team pretend to work. Today they were getting a new member. Someone Gideon swears is perfect for them. It was not who the young man was that was the issue. It was _WHAT_ he was.

Almost six months ago the Supreme Court had determined that Drastically Augmented persons were employable in any job that they were able to perform. They were not yet allowed the freedoms afforded the rest of society, but it was one step closer. Hotchner was hoping this step would make the Dramatically Augmented’s inalienable rights obtainable.

How anyone thought that simply because over thirty per cent of someone's body being Augmented made them no longer human he would never understand. The implants and replacement cybernetics did not make anyone no longer a person any more than when wheelchairs and prosthetics were when they were more prevalent. There were still injuries they couldn’t use implants for, the science to replace skin hadn’t yet evolved, but cybernetics had made more people viable recipients of prosthetics.

Everyone knew they didn’t do anything to the brain that reprogrammed the individual. They couldn’t, the brain was too complex. Aaron didn’t understand how they got the cybernetics to work, but he did know that it had to do with nerves, the spinal cord, and the patient's education in usage, not altering the brain.

Cybernetics were first used to help people suffering from a catastrophic injury. Then cybernetics became a Hollywood phenomenon. Then it became an elective procedure. You could get your hearing enhanced, your vision perfected, your body strengthened. As with plastic surgery in it’s heyday, people went crazy with it. Many became what was called Dramatically Augmented. The press said it was “Superhuman Hero Mentality”, people thinking they were now the strongest, fastest, best. When some of these people used their new strength and abilities to commit crimes the government quickly declared all Dramatically Augmented persons as machines, and therefore property, including those who had not chosen it.

Many were taken in by family. Those whose families refused to take them were placed into government facilities where they were trained in whatever those willing to financially support them required. Identification chips were placed in soft cloth collars that the Dramatically Augmented person was required to wear at all times. These people were paid for their work, but their owners were in charge of that money and how it was spent. This led to many being little more than slaves. Not all were abused, but even one was too many In Aaron’s opinion. They were called Thralls, which sounded so much better than slaves.

This law did eventually stop people from doing unneeded drastic Augmentation, but not the practice of owning people. That now became vogue and there were not enough voluntary Augments to fill the need. As in everything money made things happen. Good or bad.

Homeless and disenfranchised people were taken, implant procedures performed and then sold. There were even people that sold their own children or traded them to get out of debt or simply to get the money. For years, law enforcement tried to show the people the truth, but they were ignored.

The on-air raiding of one of these underground slavers brought what law enforcement had been screaming about to the forefront of the media. The Franklin Raid. Over one hundred people locked in tiny cells, twenty-four being children from the ages of eight to sixteen all with some form of implant.

Two of the children were Drastically Augmented. An eight-year-old boy, and a twelve-year-old girl. The boy’s name and image were never released and after a relatively short time, he seemingly disappeared. Aaron was glad the boy was protected, the poor soul deserved anonymity. The girl, Keely became the face of change. She and her parents fought with a passion. Letting the world see what their daughter went through as her body outgrew the cybernetics. It was heart-wrenching, and cemented change.

All people registered as Thralls were interviewed. If they were found well cared for and if willing they were left where they were. If there was abuse they were taken and placed in the facilities provided for by the government. the number that were discovered unwilling were made wards of the state. They were kept in facilities being cared for by mostly volunteers. Specialists to grandparents devoted to their charges.

These people refused to be kept, they demanded change. This led to the new employment laws. Aaron was glad to see all of these changes in his lifetime. He was twenty-one years old when his father’s servants were interviewed and all but cook and the Butler had left. His father had been furious for days as wages were taken for all of the Thralls he had bilked. It was proven that Malcolm Hotchner did not know that three of his servants were victims. Aaron had his doubts. Though raised by parents that taught him and his brother that Thralls were not people, both men were determined to see the end of Thralls completely.

It is because of this new teammate that he has his shiny new office, with his shiny new title painted on the door, complete with a shiny new pay grade that tickled his ex-wife not that she would get any more support from him because of it, she loved to try though. Jason Gideon had been given the privilege of Mentoring this new agent. He wouldn’t have time to run the unit anymore.

Aaron was bothered by the term Mentor. The young man would be living under Gideon’s hand. Every aspect of Reid’s life would be dictated by the man. He knew Jason wouldn't take advantage, but he still felt it was wrong. It was not slavery, Reid had a say in what he wanted. He could choose how his finances were used buying whatever he wanted, what he wanted to do recreationally including travel though Gideon would have to go with him, and who he saw romantically Jason was not required to chaperone intimacies, but he did have to vet the paramore. Gideon had the final say, as long as the end benefited or protected Reid. Jason would sign the checks, fill out any documentation, and give signed permission for official situations.

He agreed this was better than having him as the property of the Bureau itself. While Hotchner, or Hotch as most people called him, felt the majority of the Bureau leaders were moral and decent people, there were enough that were power hungry to make the thought of them having control of the five Dramatically Augmented people being brought into the Bureau was a frightening concept. How they could be used as opposed to how they should be treated.

The chatter in the bullpen suddenly cut off, by the way everyone was looking at the entrance doors Hotch knew it was time. He rose to make his way to the catwalk to watch the newest BAU member enter. Gideon walked in the glass doors talking to a tall, thin, young man behind him whose eyes were firmly glued to the floor.

“This is the BAU,” Gideon announced proudly. The young man lifted his head a look of wonder over every inch of his visage as he took in every inch of the room. “I set your things on your desk when I got here this morning.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Hotch could almost feel the kid’s excitement.

“Gideon,” Hotch called.

“That is Agent Hotchner, we can meet the team after you sign the paperwork he has for you.” Jason waved in his general direction.

“Yes Sir.” the young man looked at him, then back to his Mentor.

“Nick.”

“Jason.” the tall brunette stepped forward.

“I accept custody of Spencer Reid.” Gideon held out his hand.

“I do hereby relinquish my Guardianship of Spencer Reid to you, Jason Gideon. May you be worthy of his trust.” the soldier handed over a cloth band, that Jason slid into his pocket. Aaron knew it was Reid’s identification chip, still kept on the soft woven collar.

“Thank you. Come on Spencer..” Gideon motioned him toward the upper offices.

“It’s a pleasure, Agent Reid.” Aaron offered his hand, Reid glanced at his Mentor then stepped up taking his hand in a confident grasp.

“The honour is mine Agent Hotchner.” the kid said shyly.

“Everyone calls me Hotch.”

“Yes, Sir. Hotch.” Reid smiled before ducking behind his hair.

“Let’s get the formalities out of the way, then you can meet the team before you get started on work.” Gideon walked into his office. Reid hesitantly moved waiting for Hotch to proceed him. Aaron wondered if the boy was testing him, seeing if he was worried about having him at his back. Hotch moved into the office the boy right on his heels. The smile he got let him know he had been right.

“Have a seat Reid.”

“Dr Reid,” Jason said giving him a sharp look.

“Forgive me. Dr Reid.”

“Thank you, Sir. Reid is fine.”

“I have a couple of case files I need you to go over. I want you to profile them, give me your assessment.” Hotch handed the files to Reid. His eyes went wide as long fingers skimmed down the pages much faster than anyone could possibly read.

“Yes Sir, I am reading them word for word,” Reid said flipping pages.

“I didn’t doubt that. I know your skill set. I have never seen anyone read that fast. It is impressive.”

”Sorry, Sir.” Aaron wondered how often the kid had to defend himself for essentially nothing.

“Relax. I admit your age has me a bit concerned, but I have no doubt you will be an asset to this team. I don’t expect anything from you that I don’t expect from the others regardless of anything else. I am not dismissing your Augments, I just do not believe those are the sum of who you are.” Aaron told a shocked Reid.

“You and Agent Gideon are the exceptions to the rule Sir.” Reid’s voice was soft and dry. It broke Aaron’s heart that the young man didn’t expect any more.

“That is unacceptable Dr Reid,” Aaron said getting a proud smile from Gideon.

“Thank you, Sir.”

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Spencer, this is Jennifer Jareau media liaison.” Gideon introduced the vivacious blonde.

 

“Pleased to meet you. Just call me JJ.” she thrust her hand out, he hesitated but took it shaking quickly then pulling his hand back to fist by his side.

 

“Nice to meet you Ma’am.” she shot him a look. “JJ.” he added making her smile.

 

“This is Penelope Garcia our technical advisor.”

 

“He is adorable. You are adorable. Here coffee, I made you coffee.” she gushed making no attempt to touch him. Not because she didn’t want to, but because she could tell he was uncomfortable.

 

“Miss Garcia.” he offered his hand and she beamed shaking it gently. He liked her she was real. He took a sip of the coffee she gave him and wrinkled his nose. She looked at him curiously. “I like cream and sugar.”

 

“Oh, I can fix that, Bubby.” she set the sugar and creamer containers and a spoon next to him.

 

“This is Derek Morgan our expert in explosives and obsessional crimes.” Gideon pointed to Derek. The man nodded at him making no move to shake his hand.

 

“Agent Morgan.” Reid acknowledged.

 

"Welcome to the team Kid." Morgan chuckled at the small wave he received.

 

“I have the copies of his initial profiles. He was accurate. Both matched what we determined and the UnSub he built was exactly as we had.” Hotch passed the handwritten pages to Morgan to read.

 

“If you have any questions ask them now, otherwise wait until you are off duty.” Hotch had warned Reid he intended to offer them a chance to learn about him. It was something he did for every new member. Gideon had agreed.

 

“Where are you from Bubby?” Garcia asked surprising him.

 

“Vegas Ma’am,” he said only sitting because Jason shoved him into the chair. She used the end of her pen to tap his coffee cup. He mixed in sugar and cream taking a sip and sighing in pleasure.

 

“Where did you go to school?” JJ asked slapping the file back in front of Morgan.

 

“CalTech.” he kept his answers short and precise.

 

“What was your major?” JJ prodded. Reid looked at Gideon, the older man nodded proudly.

 

“I had a general academic major.” which was true, he had taken majors as they struck his interest. He had no limit to what he was allowed or limited to study, his way was completely paid no matter what he had taken.

 

“No reason to be shy. Tell them.” Gideon prodded. Spencer sighed.

 

“I have doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering, B.A.s in Sociology and Psychology. I am taking classes at GW now in Philosophy, and Forensic Anthropology.” Reid recited.

 

“Dayum. They weren’t kidding when they said you were a genius.” Garcia said impressed.

 

“I don’t believe intelligence can be quantified but I have a documented IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words per minute, and have an Eidetic memory.” Hotch chuckled at the open-mouthed stares his team gave the young man.

 

“How old are you?” JJ asked.

 

“22. I graduated high school when I was 12. I Started at CalTech at 13.”

 

“Wow. That is so cool. I’m the techy, he’s legal and the boss, he’s the co-creator, she’s press, he’s obsession what is your speciality 187?”

 

“Statistics, Linguistics, Graphology, and Geographical Profiling,” Reid answered. " So far. "

 

“What Augments do you have?” Morgan asked.

 

“Both legs and feet, hips, pelvis, my right arm and hand, hearing.” Reid listed his mouth dry.

 

“Why?” Derek sat forward staring at him. It was concern not gawking.

 

“Derek!” Garcia was upset he had asked. It was considered bad manners to ask why someone needed the surgery.

 

“I had no choice in the matter.” Reid again hid behind his hair.

 

“What is your designation?”

 

“HA-M,” Reid answered dryly. "Human Augment-Military."

 

“You are a military Augment?” JJ seemed surprised.

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

 

“Which branch?” Derek asked.

 

“Medical mostly. I am registered as a Marine asset, though I was never enlisted.” no, he had been assigned to the programme..

 

“We have a week to get him settled before we are returned to the rotation. Welcome to the team Reid.” Hotch stood the others followed. Spencer made his way to his new desk.

 

“You need anything you just ask 187.” Garcia tossed a lavender fuzzy topped pen to him. He looked at it confused as to why she had given it to him. The agent catty-corner from him rattled his pencil cup displaying a bright blue fuzzy pen. He scanned the room finding these little pens in a few holders. There was a green one on Morgan’s desk. He slid the pen into his holder, touched by the gesture.

 

“Have you had the tour yet?”

 

“No Sir.” Spencer was surprised to find Morgan standing behind him.

 

“Derek or Morgan is good enough Kid. What do you want to see first?”

 

“Coffee.” Reid grinned.

 

“You are gonna fit in just fine,” JJ said laughing.

 

^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^

Spencer twitched coming awake silently. He checked the time, he had only been asleep for two hours. Gideon's sudden retirement had made sleep hard to find. He listened closely wondering if the sounds that woke him were his hyperactive cats Data and Worf, or something more ominous. It was too quiet in his apartment. He shrugged up his jeans ignoring a shirt as he pulled his weapon from his safe, letting the dark hide him from whoever was in his apartment. He turned up his hearing, locating five people breathing calmly, heavy boots, thick clothes rubbing against furniture. There was a sixth standing still, breathing laboured. He worried about who that may be.

He made his way down the hall to the top of the stairs. One of the intruders said he was at the top of the stairs and armed sonhe assumed they had night-vision. For some reason that made another chuckle. A shrill whistle startled him, with his hearing turned up to full, he screamed dropping to the ground, his knee missing the landing causing him to tumble down the stars. He landed on his back hard enough to steal his breath, five armed men inches from his face made him freeze in place. Without his glasses, there were just fuzzy blobs. The lights came on, he recognised the shapes on the patches on the uniforms surrounding him. HALO Human Augment Logistics and Operations agents. He tried to figure out why they were in his apartment. He had just gone through his physical with flying colours. As far as he knew he had not broken any of the rules, so he didn't understand why HALO had sent an OPs team to arrest him.

“On your knees, hands on your head Reid.” he slowly complied, he knew that voice.

“I’m injured, my shoulder.” he had landed hard on it as he fell down the stairs. The man before him waved his understanding, Reid put his left arm up as requested the right hung at his side obviously dislocated.

“Stay put Boy.” Nick always called him boy, it was a term of endearment. Strong fingers felt along his shoulder. “Tie it to his torso, it’s too far out to fix here. Left arm is not Augmented, zip it to his belt loop.

“Why are you here?” he asked calmly. Nick’s team were gentle as they bound him. He had never given them any trouble when they had come to collect him, he wasn’t about to start now.

“You have upgrades, Reid. Be calm for me Boy.” Nick slipped his shoes on his feet.

“I am fully functional. What Upgrades?” Joe used his waist to lift him off the floor. The big man stayed close making sure he had his balance.

"Where are your glasses?”

“Bedside table. I would have come voluntarily, they didn’t have to send you.” Spencer closed his eyes as Paul slid his frames on his face.

“I know that Boy.” Nick sounded resigned.

“Perhaps I can enlighten him seeing as you won’t.” Spencer gasped at the cold female voice. That was where the whistle came from.

“Chief Strauss?” Leon and Kurt stood at his back, hands firmly on his left shoulder and waist. They were being supportive, not restraining. He knew they were ready to change that in an instant.

“Now that Gideon is no longer with the Bureau, you will need a new Mentor. Due to conflicts that have arisen in the past, I feel it is beneficial to avail your Mentor with a foolproof manner in which to control you.” she smiled at him like a shark.

“No.” he tensed making the guards latch onto him.

“Yes. You will be returned to the BAU and your new Mentor four weeks from now. In the interim your apartment will be packed up, your belongings placed in storage, you will be residing with your Mentor from now on. Gideon was much too lax with you. You have become willful, that is a dangerous thing for a Thrall. You must be reminded of your station.” Strauss was almost giddy with his mounting panic. She had pushed hard to get all Thralls hired by the Bureau to be assigned to the Section Chiefs and not to individuals. When she had been shot down, she had argued for the means to control them.  She was again refused, but she was determined. She was a staunch supporter of Augmented person’s being property.

“Easy Boy, Don’t give the bitch the pleasure.” Nick held his face such sorrow in his eyes.

“I don’t need this.” Spencer bit the inside of his cheek in hopes of grounding himself.

“I know Reid. Head high don’t give her the satisfaction.” Kurt grabbed his waistband assuring he would stay on his feet as he walked out of his apartment. They escorted him into the armoured van. Andy blocked her path, refusing her access.

“Move, I am going with him to ensure he is properly dealt with.”

“Your authority ends at that door lady. I don’t give a shit who you think you are. You ain’t nothing to me. He is signed into my custody until his Mentor comes for him. I suggest you toddle off now before I forget that I am a gentleman.”

“I will be speaking to your superior. You will be disciplined for this insubordination.” she hissed.

“I doubt it. The instant he figures out what you have put into motion, your going to be number one on his shit list. Like the rest of us, he cares for this kid. You really have no idea the enemies you are making.” Nick pushed Andy into the van slamming the doors behind them. Joe gunned the engine black diesel exhaust rolling out engulfing the woman.

“Nick?” Spencer sat on the bench pale and shaking.

“Just us now Spencer. Hey, I know Kid. She is listed as your Mentor because according to her Gideon left no transfer papers. I can’t change this. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Spencer began rocking, silent tears falling down his face.

“You’re my Boy until your Mentor comes okay? Me and the horde will be in charge of the training. You will be okay. If your Mentor does anything you don’t like you call me, and we will come running. I’ll get my custody replaced.” Nick tried to comfort him. Raptor squeezed his not inconsiderable size behind him holding him tightly.

“Your Boy. Everything will work out. Trust you, you are always right.” Spencer whispered struggling to remain calm.

“That's my Boy.” Nick rubbed the nape of his neck as they drove to MCBQ.

~~~~~~~~~

Spencer sat huddled in the corner of his room forehead resting on his knees, his cats laying against his feet. He had been here for two days taking the pre-surgical cocktail of antibiotics and steroids. He had been to see his doctors before the sun rose. He would be under for approximately twelve hours.

He had spent some time with Nick’s boss Barry. The man was just as upset as his men, but he couldn’t stop this. He was still fighting, but by the time he would have everything they needed the work would be done. Bureaucratic red tape was thick.

The door opened Bonnie and Darla came in soft smiles and worried eyes taking in each inch of him. “Spencer? Can you climb into bed for me Sweetheart?”

“No.” he wouldn’t fight them, but he wouldn’t make it any easier for them either.

“Here, suck on this.” Darla placed a butterscotch disk in his mouth. It took a few moments for the spit to form, but he rolled it around his mouth. He appreciated their attempt at familiarity, though it didn't really help this time. He cringed at the sharp stick in the back of his hand where Bonnie was setting the IV he needed. She put a Captain America sticker on the edge of the tape holding it in place. He was always amused by her attempts to make him smile.

“Nick and Kurt are going to be here in 15 minutes Honey. If you want out tell me now, I will give you something, Dr Gates ordered you a sedative.” Darla said kneeling next to him.

“I thought all of this was over. I thought when Franklin was arrested I would be free. All this time with the Bureau, I thought... I never asked for any of this.” Bonnie rubbed his arm.

“I know Baby. Barry will get this reversed.” Even if he did get it reversed, the damage would be done. Spencer whimpered when Nick and Kurt stepped into the room.

“Shit.” Nick was furious that he had to do this, Spencer had promised that he understood and didn’t blame him.

“I’m scared.” Darla pressed the sedative into his IV port. He felt it rush through his veins, it took seconds for him to slump into Bonnie’s arms.

“Come here, Bud.” Kurt scooped him up holding him like a small child in his arms.

“Don’t want this,” Reid whispered tracing his finger over the Velociraptor tattoo on Kurt’s arm like he did when he was younger.

“I know Bud.” Nick was relieved when his Boy went completely limp as they approached the operating theatre. Kurt set him on his belly on the gurney. Erin Strauss marched into the waiting room as the nurses and their patient disappeared behind the sterile doors. Barry and the rest of Nick’s team came in right behind her.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asked his posture all threat and menace.

“I have every right to make sure the Bureau’s orders are being followed. I wish to witness the implantation,” she smirked so certain of her importance.

“Get the fuck out of here you twisted shrew,” Joe growled.

“I beg your pardon?”

“He said leave. I agree with him. You are not welcome here.” Barry waved to two Marines that were guarding the hall.

“Sir?”

“Escort this...person from the premises. She does not belong.” Strauss shoved a pass into their faces. Barry snatched it from her and tore it into tiny pieces.

“Look revoked. Carry her if you have to. By the time you have her to the gates, she will be banned.”

“Yes, Sir. Ma’am.” one of the soldiers motioned her toward the door.

“You have no right.” she snapped.

“I have every right. Your morbid glee at Spencer’s torment is repulsive. When he is at the FBI, he may be your agent, but behind these walls, he is my charge. Walk or be carried your time is up.” Strauss huffed haughtily and walked away. “I need a meeting with her superior before Reid is returned to the Bureau. I want him protected from her until I can fix this shit.”

“I’m on it boss.” Joe strode away his cell phone at his ear.

~~~~~~~~

Obnoxious beeping helped drag him back to consciousness. His back and shoulder hurt like hell. He was restrained as expected, his neck in a stiff cervical collar so he couldn’t move his spine. If he was awake it was at least five days since his surgery.

“Morning Boy.” Nick brushed his hair away from his face.

“Hi. Hurts.” his friend fed him a spoonful of ice chips.

“I know. It always does. They replaced the right shoulder too. They are hoping that stops the dislocations.” Nick tucked his blankets tighter around him.

“I figured.” he flexed his toes the only part of his body he could move. Tears ran down his face pooling in his ears. He hated being tied down.

“Easy Spencer. I know everything looks like shit right now, but I really believe it’s going to get better.” Nick pressed the button calling the nurse.

“I know. I believe it too. It’s just hard to have faith when I’m tied to another bed.” Spencer couldn’t see who came in.

“Hey Bug.” Molly chirped coming up so he could see her. “What ya need?”

“Cold.” he let her wipe his face.

"He's in pain," Nick told her, knowing his boy would say nothing.

“I’ll grab you another blanket and a pain reliever. You get all of this off before dinner. You are healing well. Need anything else?”

“Jello?”

“I’ll be right back.” she smiled knowingly.

“You and your Jello.” Nick teased.

“I like it.”

“Someone has to. David Rossi has returned to the BAU.” Nick sat down holding his hand as he had so many times before.

“I’ve always wanted to meet Rossi. Have you read his books?”

" Who me? I am still shocked you ask me shit like that. Should I read them? Books?” Spencer rolled his eyes expecting the question.

“I never met someone that doesn’t read,” Spencer replied making his friend chuckle.

“Quit fighting and go to sleep.”

“ ‘kay. Thanks, Nick.”

“You bet Boy.” the soldier helped wrap the two blankets around his charge hoping the kid’s indefatigable spirit was enough to keep him going.

^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^

Nick and Kurt walked through the bullpen doors their charge behind them. Aaron walked out of Dave’s office amused by the streamers and purple balloons taped and tied to everything. Spencer was smiling squished to Garcia’s chest in an excited love filled hug. JJ and Emily were close by.

“Damn he is young.” Rossi was studying Reid curiously. Aaron wondered what he was looking for.

“His age has never mattered in the field. Reid is a competent agent.”

“You don’t have to sell him to me. I have read his file.” Dave elbowed Hotch in the ribs.

“Sorry. I have spent too long defending him.”

“I get it. Poor kid deserves a champion. Augments should not be all he is.”

“I agree. Gideon did a lot for him. He has grown so much since he started here.” Aaron rolled his shoulders.

“You look at him like you used to look at Haley,” Dave observed.

“What?” Aaron felt the heat of a blush run up his neck. Dave had known him from his first days with the BAU, the man had taken him under his wing and taught him everything he knew. He was also there the day Hotch found his wife in flagrante delicto on the kitchen table with the man refurbishing the kitchen.

“Is it denial or fear?” Dave was like a badger when he grabbed ahold of something.

“Neither. Gideon wasn’t comfortable. We spent time together, playing chess, movies, dinners out. I don’t know if Spencer knew we were dating, I didn’t say anything because Gideon was more concerned with Reid’s brain than his heart."

“Jason is weird about sex, completely Asexual. Figures if he doesn’t want it no one should. Maybe his new Mentor will be more understanding.” Dave smirked.

“Perhaps.” Derek Morgan marched across the bullpen with HALO Rep Arthur Higgins and Greg Simmons Section Chief for White Collar Crimes. The two men with Reid shoved him behind them protectively. Erin Strauss stood at her office door watching like a pre-teen girl at a boy band concert.

“What is this?”

“Higgins is Reid’s Section Chief, Strauss pulled some shit at the base hospital with the HALO Ops Commander and got herself forcibly removed from the premises. They put a sanction on her. She isn’t allowed contact with Reid or any DHA. I have no idea who she recommended to take over Reid’s guardianship. She doesn’t know it but she is under investigation because Barry’s evidence at the sanction revealed quite a lot more of her dirty little secrets. I think we just found out who his new Mentor is.” Aaron informed him quietly. Strauss scowled and slammed her door rattling the pictures on the hallway wall.

“I take it Morgan was not her choice. I have no idea what happened to her. She used to be a good woman. I didn’t recognise the person I spoke to when I came back.” Dave shook his head in disappointment.

“I don’t know. She is no longer the woman you introduced me to.” Aaron remembered that night. Dave had been happy, obviously smitten with Erin. Dave had refused to marry her, not ready to take another plunge. Erin had moved on with a man from the CIA two days later. Dave had retired a couple months after.

“Those soldiers look like they are going to kill anyone that breathes wrong at the kid.” Dave knew the man on the right. He had worked with him and his team during an Augment ring case maybe fifteen years ago.

“Reid got all of his implants at MCBQ, they have known him and trained him from the beginning. I tried to visit him while I was there but I wasn’t on his visitor’s list. None of the team was, that surprised me.” Aaron said watching Nick hand the collar over just like the last time.

“Both of them look agonized. Is this going to be an issue?” Rossi said his voice full of disbelief. Nick reluctantly handed a small box to Morgan.

“No. Derek probably accepted figuring that he would at least be able to help keep him independent and under the teams’ care. I know he hates how Thralls are treated. He’s not happy with the situation as a whole. He wouldn’t refuse that responsibility, and he will do well.” Aaron explained as the soldiers backed off looking like they were ready to leave.

“Nicky,” Dave called smiling at the confused man.

“David Rossi. Long time no see.” Nick shook his hand. “You may not remember Kurt, he’s bigger than he used to be.”

“I remember, the hair is longer.” Dave shook the mountain’s hand. Kurt ran his fingers through his ever-present mohawk. “Why don’t we chat in my office if you have a few minutes.”

“Depends. Do you keep a bottle of the good stuff in there?” Nick smirked.

“Yes, he does. We will be in the roundtable room.” Aaron pat Dave on the back

“I’ll catch up later.” Aaron waved dismissively as he joined his team.

~~~~~~~~

“You recognise him.” Nick stated, sipping from the glass of Glenfiddich he was given.

“He looks familiar.”

“Minor Boy, age eight, Drastic Augment code name: Curiosity,” Nick informed him. Dave’s jaw dropped.

“You are kidding me?”

“He turned out pretty good regardless of his youth.” Nick smiled like a proud papa.

“Glad you are here Mr Rossi. Nobody here knows how he became a Thrall. He didn’t want that spread around.” Kurt threw back what was left in his glass.

“I’ll keep an eye on him. I read they just replaced the right shoulder. He need any special watching?”

“Not for that, kids’ used to that shit by now he may need adjustments but we won’t know until it fucks up. They implanted Obedience Plates Rossi.” Dave was shocked. Obedience Plates were small plates affixed to the vertebra from C5-T7 and or L1-L5, used by the prison system to manage Augmented prisoners. A shock was delivered like an internal Taser taking the person down efficiently. It was considered less lethal and had saved a lot of lives. Why Reid had them now made no sense, his records stated he was a docile man.

“Barry fought but he wasn’t able to stop her. Strauss ordered the Plates the minute Gideon was out of the picture. I can say with as meticulous as Gideon was I can’t see him not naming a new Mentor for Reid, But there is no paperwork to that end that we can find. Barry is trying to locate Jason, but he has pulled off grid. Reid trusts Morgan, he was allowed to choose, Barry made sure of that. He didn't know the other agents they offered.” Nick explained.

“I’ll keep feelers out if I find him I’ll let you know. From what I’ve heard they are like brothers, Morgan will treat him well.” Dave was even more determined to protect the kid than ever.

“He knows what they feel like. We had to test them. It’s pathetic watching him. He needs almost ten minutes before he can even move coordinately. They tried to make sure that there would be no chance of a random Obedience signal to activate him, but you know as well as I do too many tweak the signals.” Kurt said sadly.

“We’ll take care of him.”

“Why was Hotchner at HALO? “ Nick asked getting ready to leave.

“A few months ago he was caught in an explosion. Damaged his hearing. They hoped it would heal on it’s own but he lost enough to jeopardize his field status. The Bureau offered him Augments. He just got back.”

“Reid saw him there, was worried. I told him to visit but he was afraid to invade his privacy. Haven’t seen my boy like that before. He just stared at Hotchner like he hung the moon.”

“He should have visited. Aaron would have liked to see him. Your boy isn’t the only one with stars in his eyes.” Dave chuckled.

“Really? Is he worth it? " Kurt asked protectively.

“Hotch is a good man. He would worship him. Aaron deserves to be happy too. I haven’t seen them together, but by the way he looks at him, it’s real.”  Dave said.

“See that it happens Rossi,” Nick ordered, crossing the bullpen.

“I will do my best,” Dave promised.

~~~~~~~~

They had heard Rossi and Hotch locate the UnSub and give chase. Derek had followed them on foot, Emily had pulled up hoping to get ahead of the man by car. They were now at the edge of the park trailhead waiting for them to emerge from the treeline. Reid pointed out where the three men were running. Hotch leapt colliding with Lynch. Lynch rolled firing his gun bare inches from the side of Aaron’s head. Aaron dropped hands clutching his head. Lynch jumped up running again.

Dave skid to a stop terrified he’d find his friend with a gunshot wound to the head. Derek ploughed through the high grasses seeing Hotch on the ground Rossi providing care, Lynch running more desperately than before, Emily and Reid running from the far side, he took off determined to catch the serial rapist.

Spencer caught up to him long legs eating up the ground. “Go!” Derek barked, and Spencer flew. Local officers were frantically evacuating families from the large picnic area before Lynch could grab himself a hostage. Spencer saw the moment Lynch focused on a terrified young girl. He refused to allow her to be tainted by this man. He cut through the flower garden leaping the bench like an Olympic track star. He holstered his revolver and clotheslined Lynch no more than three feet from the frozen teen. He turned dropped down one knee in Lynch’s back, his right hand holding the stunned man’s head to the ground. Derek caught up cuffing Lynch and letting a large contingent of LEOs take him into custody.

“Hotch,” Reid said breathlessly.

“I didn’t see anything. We can have a local drive us back.” Derek jogged over to one of the patrol cars.

“I can run it faster.”

“Get in. You need to take a minute Pretty Boy, that was a hell of a run.” Spencer huffed but did as he was told, knowing Derek was only looking out for him. Medics were around their downed partner, Spencer was running the instant the door was open.

“What’s going on?” Morgan asked. Watching people shove Reid away even though he said he could help. One of the medics was on his cell phone giving instructions as he got them.

“He isn’t hit, the gun went off next to his ear,” Dave explained.

“I can help him, without drugs. All that will do is put him to sleep, he will wake up with the same problem. Please.” Reid plead with Dave to help him get through the impotent medics.

“Hey, let his partner through,” Emily yelled pushing Spencer to Aaron’s side. He was in a fetal position groaning piteously.

“Shut up, lower your voices, he can’t adjust his hearing,” Spencer said firmly. Dave and Emily moved people back trusting him to take care of things. “Hotch? Easy, I know. Move your hands Hotch, let me help.”

“Please. Stop.” Aaron whined the stabbing pain piercing his brain.

“Hotch?” Spencer tugged his upper body into his lap. “Aaron. Move your hands, I can make it stop. Trust me, Sweetheart. There you go. Deep breaths, good. This is going to hurt but I swear it will fix it. You will be able to adjust on your own.” Aaron felt long cool fingers card through his hair before settling on the soft pocket behind his ears. He tensed, knowing what Reid was going to do. Spencer pressed hard triggering the small switches that manually shut down his implants.

Hotch cried out in as much relief as pain. He fisted his hand in Spencer’s sweater, buried his face in Spencer’s chest letting him soothe him while he gathered and adjusted his hearing to normal. Keeping his hearing level unconsciously had not become a habit yet, he would be able to live like before when he got used to it.

“Thank you.” Hotch rubbed his forehead against the soft sweater Spencer was wearing.

“Any time. Headache?” Spencer was playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, it felt amazing.

“You could say that.” he jumped when a pair of glasses were set over his eyes. He blinked worried about the bright light, but he was protected by Dave’s sunglasses.

“Do you have your injector here?” Spencer ran his hand from his waist to over his breast pocket. The pain meds were just for these occasions. The migraines from this were debilitating.

“Yes. That’s it.” Aaron watched Spencer set a dose for him. He showed him and Aaron smiled to find it exactly the right amount.

“Are you comfortable with me giving it to you?”

“Yes.” Spencer ran his hand under his blazer deftly moving his shirt and waistband enough to place the injection at the swell of his butt without exposing him.

“I admit I have wanted to hold you for a very long time, I had imagined a much different scenario but I am enjoying this more than I should be,” Spencer whispered in his ear.

“You smell better than I imagined. I hope this isn’t the last time I feel your arms.” Spencer held him tighter for just a moment.

“Agent Hotchner?” the medic on the phone squat down. “I understand your partner has taken care of you, and I’m really glad he was able to help, but I am required to take you in.”

“Okay.” Aaron let go of Spencer’s shirt laying back on the warm grass.

“Good work Son.” Dave pulled him to his feet.

“Thanks.”

“Let’s get this closed so we can head home.” Morgan motioned Reid to join him.

“I’ll stay with him,” Dave promised. Spencer reluctantly followed his Mentor.

~~~~~~~

Spencer sat in the back seat of the SUV silently watching Miami whizz past the window. Dave parked in the spot next to where Prentiss had. They could hear the music from the club.

“Come on Reid.” Derek opened the door for him.

“Could I please go back to the hotel?” he was exhausted, just because he could run faster and further than unenhanced people, didn’t mean he didn’t pay for it later. He craved a hot bath and sleep.

“I want to go out for a few hours. You can hibernate in the booth with your ears turned off.” Derek sighed.

“I have no problem babysitting. He can go to dinner with Hotch and I.” Dave joked getting a dirty look from Reid and a chuckle from Morgan.

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.” Derek handed Rossi a small plastic case with two buttons on it. Spencer sighed and Dave figured out what it was. The Obedience trigger.

“Remember we fly out at eleven.” Dropping the trigger in the cup holder.

“Good night.” Derek caught up with JJ, Garcia, and Emily as Rossi drove away.

"You have to carry that at all times that I am with you. The Plates are registered." Spencer instructed.

" Dammit. " Dave slid it into his pocket.

"Sorry, Sir."

“It's okay Kiddo. We can swing by and pick up Fearless, and then find food.”

“Yes, Sir.” Spencer turned to face the older man.

“None of that. Dave or Rossi is fine. You aren’t interested in dancing?” Dave asked texting Aaron. The hotel was just a couple blocks away so they wouldn’t be long.

“I like to dance, but look like a flailing baby giraffe on ice.”

“I doubt it’s that bad. There he is. He looks a lot better. How’s the head?” Dave asked while Aaron buckled in.

“Fine. Thanks again, Spencer.” Aaron smiled dimples popping, eyes brightened. Spencer’s heart skipped.

“My pleasure.” Spence smiled back. Taking some unsolicited advice from a friend, he boldly winked at his boss. Aaron’s eyes narrowed slightly a touch of heat in his gaze raising a blush on Spencer’s face. Watching them closely Dave knew this was going to be easier than he thought.

“I am glad we have this opportunity, I’ve wanted to talk to you. For some reason, IHOP sounds good right now.” Dave turned into the parking lot.

“I love pancakes. I don’t have any money. We flew out before Derek could hit my account.”

“My treat, you pay next time.” Dave offered.

“Deal.” Spencer beamed in his excitement. They had ordered and gotten their coffee when Dave broke the silence.

“It’s been years since I have heard the name Curiosity. I have thought about that little boy often.” Spencer dropped his spoon blanching.

“Spencer?” Aaron’s arm wrapped around his shoulder pulling him into his body.

“Easy, I won’t tell anyone else. I didn’t know you hadn’t told at least Hotch, and for that I am sorry. I wanted you to know that I knew. You have no reason to hide Spencer.” Dave looked at Aaron a slight shake telling him not to interfere.

“You were there?” Reid asked meekly.

“Where? Where were you?’ Spencer was touched by the concern in Aaron’s voice.

“San Francisco. I was. You were the littlest thing. All eyes and questions. Youngest one there, herding the rest like a shepherd. You were the bravest mite I had ever seen. You standing there brandishing a broken broom handle against all those soldiers. I was so proud of you.” Dave sipped his coffee.

“They were going to take Nina. She was so scared. I was determined to save her.” Spencer chuckled dryly.

“You were one of the Franklin kids?” Hotch asked arm still tight around his shoulders.

“I was.”

“I never knew where you went after the trial.” Dave was happy to see Spencer accepting comfort from Aaron. He wasn’t the least bit surprised by how Aaron was acting, there was no pity, just strong support and a need to protect.

“Nick and his men adopted me, brought me to MCBQ. Dr Peal and Dr Gates took care of me while they looked for my parents. They were in Vegas. I had been reported missing and mom was so glad to have me home. Two years later William left us. I tried to take care of her but when I hit twelve my bones had grown beyond what the implants could work with. Mom called Nick when I could no longer walk. They had to replace the implants. I was there for five months. I enrolled at Cal-Tech and spent time between there, the base hospital, and home until I turned eighteen. I was in constant pain, barely able to walk, my right arm was in a sling useless, there was no way for me to avoid surgery any longer. I knew I couldn’t take care of her anymore so I committed her to Bennington. I called Nick a few hours later. I was on base in less than twenty-four hours.”

“What ails your mom?” Dave asked.

“She’s a Paranoid Schizophrenic.”

“Damn kid. I’m sorry you had to do that, it could not have been easy.” Dave pat the thin hand playing absently with a little creamer cup.

“It was the hardest thing I have ever done.” Aaron ran his fingers in little circles along the thin shoulder.

“You are a good son. It takes a brave man to know when he needs help, it takes an even stronger man to ask for it. I am sure she is proud of you.” Rossi stated.

“She is. I write to her every day.”

“When we found you, you had only had your lower legs, right forearm, and hearing Augmented. Why the drastic change?” Dave sat back so their waitress could set down his plate. Spencer spread butter over his chocolate chip pancakes taking a bite without syrup.

“Franklin had done shotty work for one. At twelve they replaced my knees because they were damaged. At sixteen my right elbow was ruined. I got thw work done during breaks at school, it was a lon bone here or a joint there. By the time I was eighteen I did a lot of damage to myself by waiting as long as I did. I was already six foot, so they figured I was done growing. We tried to just do the leg bones, but my hips couldn’t take the strain. It took two years to complete all of the surgeries. I’m really lucky, I didn’t ruin my body.”

“I am glad of that myself.” Aaron elbow checked him gently.

“You two are so cute.” Dave teased.

“I am not cute.” Spencer pouted humour in his eyes.

“You are too,” Aaron argued. Spencer went silent lost in his head. He couldn’t help thinking that this was just a game. There was no way Aaron Hotchner was really flirting with him. There was no way he actually had a chance for another dream to come true. Working for the BAU had been the first, could he really have this too?

“Spencer? You done?” Dave tapped his toe under the table.

“Yes Sir.”

“What’s wrong?” Aaron put his hand on the middle of his back.

“Do you mean it?” Dave wanted to gather the boy close to banish the pain from his voice. He was thrilled to be present for this moment, the first declaration.

“Mean what?’ Aaron sounded so raw. Spencer looked in his eyes. He had never expected to see such hope, fear, and longing in this man’s face.

“Do you really want me?” Aaron smiled running a finger along his jaw.

“Yes Spencer, I really mean it. I want you more than you can imagine. Is that okay? Would you...like that? I mean to be mine...I mean with me, be with me?” Spencer thought a babbling, suddenly boyishly tongue-tied Hotch was exceedingly charming.

"More than okay. I would be honoured to be yours."

“Then you are mine,” Aaron said proudly. Spencer smiled in a way Aaron had never seen before.

“I have never been someones. I like it.” Dave pat him on the back.

“I think you should tell the rest of the team Spencer. There is no shame in what you have endured. It is better to tell them the truth than to make them guess or worry.” Dave started the SUV, heading the few blocks to their hotel.

“I haven’t told anyone but you in years. The last person I told tried to sell my story to a reporter. My advisor was able to dissuade the man, but it was a near thing.”

“They would never tell anyone else. They love you.” Aaron said with certainty.

“I know.”

“We can have dinner at my place Saturday. Aaron and I can help you. I think you will find no longer keeping the secret will allow you to accept their affection. I think you are doing yourself and them a great disservice.” Dave said as he parked the car.

“I’ll tell them. It wasn’t as hard as it used to be.” Aaron nodded at him proudly.

“Where are you sleeping?” Dave asked sliding his keycard in his and Aaron’s door.

“I have to stay with whoever holds the button.” Spencer ducked behind his hair.

“Slumber party. I’ll search the wet bar.” Dave announced.

“I’ll find a movie,” Aaron added.

“I’ll stand around lost.” Spencer joked.

“Lost?”

“I have never been to a slumber party.”

“Unlike the movies we will not be pillow fighting, braiding our hair, or whispering about girls,” Aaron said planting Reid into one of the chairs at the table.

“No, we are men. We will drink from tiny bottles, watch action-adventure films, and play cards for pennies.” Dave instructed, plopping three rolls of pennies on the table.

“Sounds like a good time.” Spencer snickered as Aaron placed three more rolls of pennies on the table.

“It is,” Aaron said handing him two rolls of coins.

“One Brandy, one Whiskey, one scotch. Newbie deals.” Dave sat down opening his first roll of coins.

Aaron laughed warmly as Dave glared at Reid while he shuffled the cards. “Did you miss that the genius grew up in Vegas?”

“No, I did not. Being born in Vegas does not instantly make someone a card shark.”

“It doesn’t hurt.” Spencer dealt giggling at the grumbles from his right.

~~~~~~~~

Aaron woke up a bit disoriented. It took a few minutes to remember where they were. A whimper from across the room woke him the rest of the way.

“What the hell?” Dave slurred sleepily.

“I don’t know. Spencer?” Aaron made his way to the sofa. Reid lay in a ball softly crying in his sleep. “Spencer.”

“Huh?” Reid sat up groaned then grabbed his calf.

“Cramp?” Aaron asked taking his leg feeling the extremely tight muscle. “Try to relax.” strong warm fingers deftly knead the muscle in his lower leg while he worked on the opposite thigh.

“This normal?” Dave asked.

“No. Ow, ow ow ow ow. Dammit. I didn't take my supplements.” Aaron switched to his thigh able to see the muscle ripple in the cramp.

“I'll start a hot bath then bother Morgan get his bags.” Dave ducked into the bathroom, then quietly slipped out taking his cell with him.

“It feels like real muscle.” Aaron flexed his fingers, finding an especially tight knot. Spencer whimpered as he worked it lose.

“The tissue may be artificial but the nerves are as real as yours. Fuck.” Spencer lay back hoping that stretching out would help. Aaron switched between cramps until his legs stopped.

“Wrap your arms around my neck.” Spencer peeped as his boss lifted him up easily carrying him to the bathroom. “You do not weigh enough.”

“I weigh exactly what I am supposed to,” Spencer said slapping his hands on the counter where he was unceremoniously set.

“I expected at least 160. You can’t weigh near that.” Aaron pulled off his socks tugging at the bottom of his tee shirt like he wasn’t stripping a subordinate.

“130. Bone weighs more than implants do Aaron. I can undress myself.”

“I don’t want you bearing weight until you soak for a bit.” Aaron tugged again.

”I...you’ll see me naked.” Spencer hung his head.

“That is not a deterrent Baby.” Aaron cupped his chin making Spencer look at him. “Trust me, Spencer.” Reid lifted his hands making it easier for his shirt to come off. Aaron silently scanned his body, tender reverent fingers trace over faded scars.  “Up.” borrowed sweats and his boxers slide down to join the shirt on the floor. “You are beautiful,” Aaron whispered placing a kiss on the pink scar on his shoulder.

“No, I’m not.” Spencer wrapped his arms around himself trying to cover the many scars scattered about his body. They are fine, as invisible as the surgeons can make them, but they are numerous. He had spent his whole life being teased, mocked, or beaten up because of his scars.

“Spencer, these are not the sum of you. They are sigils of survival. They do not detract from the beauty that you possess. I am breathless looking at you. God, to me Spencer, you are glorious.”

“Really?” Spencer watched Aaron’s eyes as he look at every inch of his body. Aaron licks his lips like his mouth iwas parched. He swallows, his throat almost clicking with the effort. His fingers touch him as if he is precious. Those eyes, Aaron’s eyes make him believe.

“Give me your hand.” Aaron Hotchner’s hands are shaking as he takes his wrist. He is stunned when his hand is pressed against Aaron’s bare chest. The heart beneath beating an excited rhythm. His hand is then drug down encouraged to cup at the apex of his thighs. The sinful moan trembling fingers coax from Aaron only makes the hardness in his hand seem even more brilliant.

“My god.” Spencer was awestruck. Aaron was breathtaking when aroused. His pipils blown hiding all but a sliver of chocolate brown, his lips parted making his breaths audible, the way his hands shook as his fingers brushed Spencer's flesh.

“Feel what you do to me. Just the sight of you makes my skin tingle, my heart race, my cock ache. Never doubt how beautiful you are to me. Never doubt how much I want you, Spencer.” Aaron groans as Spencer squeezes.

“That is amazing. Touching you is so much more Aaron. You feel so good in my hands.” Spencer whispered.

“You are a terrible temptation Baby.” Aaron's hands confidently skim up his thighs, around to squeeze his ass.

“I’ve never done this. I understand the logistics but it is so much different in real life. Fantasies do not do this justice.” Aaron kisses him a simple press of soft lips that has so much more impact than a kick to the stomach. This he has done. Spencer’s tongue teases the seam of Aaron’s lips seeking admittance. Aaron opens and Spencer finally tastes the man he loves. He boldly slips his hand under the elastic of Aaron’s sleep pants wrapping his hand around his naked flesh.

“You don’t have to.” Aaron gasped, breaths stolen by the shy strokes.

“I want to. I want to feel this, watch you.” Spencer says kissing down his neck.

“Can I touch you, Baby?”

“Yes.”

“Lean back spread your legs.” Aaron directs pushing his pants down exposing himself to his soon-to-be lover.

“You are stunning.” Spencer breathes. Reid hums when Aaron settle between his thighs.

“Are you sure about this?” Aaron asked digging in his Dopp kit.

“Yes. God yes.”  Aaron produced a small bottle of lube pouring a generous amount into his left hand. He took them both in hand. Spencer bucked up overwhelmed with sensation.

“That’s right. Keep moving, just like that.” Aaron knew his lover wasn’t going to last long, and he wasn’t going to be far behind. He didn’t think he had ever been this turned on.

“Aaron. I’m...I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“Come for me.” Spencer looked shocked seconds before his eyes rolled up, his body seized forcing a sinful keen up his throat. Thick jets of pearly fluid shot from his cock splashing on them both. “Fuck. I’m coming Baby.” Aaron lunged sinking his teeth into the delectable skin at the base of Spencer’s neck right where the shoulder started, hoping to muffle himself as his body released.

Spencer gasped as his muscles finally relaxed. “That is so much different when done alone.”

“Yes, it is.” Aaron chuckled running his hands under the water of the sink. “You should hop in that tub while the water is still warm.”

“I can’t feel my knees.” Spencer snickered.

"Shit. I'm sorry Spence." Aaron gently brushed his finger over the stinging ache by his neck, his fingers came back tiny dots of crimson aring the prints.

“I’m not. That was incredible. I love that you marked me. Is that strange?”

“No, not strange. I admit I like knowing I left my mark. I am a possessive bastard. I’ll get your bag, you soak for a while.”

“Okay. I don’t mind being possessed by you, it feels good. Not like you own me, more like you want me.” Spencer sunk into the water sighing in contentment.

“You possess me as much as I possess you. It’s mutual. I have never had that kind of relationship. I have always been the one holding things together. I think I was the only one in love.” Aaron sighed.

“I swear you are not the only one in this. I may not have been in a relationship before, but I know that I am looking for forever. I know that’s what I want with you, Aaron.”

“I would love nothing more than forever with you.” Aaron ran his fingers through Spencer’s hair before going into the main room.

“That escalated quickly,” Dave said tucked into his bed, back to the room.

“Sorry.” Aaron was not ashamed but worried about embarrassing his friend and his lover.

“No reason. I didn’t hear anything, I’m asleep.”

“Thanks, Dave.”

“Snore.”

~~~~~~~~

“No! No no no. " Spencer ran Derek and JJ hot on his trail. Nick lifted JJ off the ground laughing. Aaron and Leon stood by the fence waiting for the football.

"Spencer!" Derek launched himself taking Reid off his feet as the ball flew from his hand. Aaron caught the ball, spun tapping the " goal shrub" for a touchdown.

"Shit. I warned you that having me play football was not a good idea." Morgan knelt by his friend sitting where they landed holding his right shoulder.

"Shut up, that was an awesome left handed throw. Hey Nick, kid popped his shoulder. " Kurt yelled hoisting him off the ground.

"Oh hell. " Nick waded through the worried team manhandling his boy so he could look at the damage.

"I don't need a hospital. Paul can fix it. " Spencer glared at Morgan.

"Reid," Morgan said exasperatedly.

"He's right. It isn't bad. I would recommend he see Doc Gates, he needs it adjusted is all, outpatient procedure. He has a new shoulder." Nick waved Paul over.

“They didn’t tell me that was something I needed to watch out for,” Derek said irritated.

“Sorry. I knew, it just didn’t occur to me to say anything, I'm used to it..” Spencer apologised.

“I get it. No worries. I’ll get used to all of this.” Derek pat his knee as he squat in front of him.

"He's our medic, he's helped him before,"  Nick informed them.

"One, two." The resounding pop made many cringe. Spencer blanched but seemed to be okay.

"Ugh, that is a nasty icky sound. " Garcia shivered animatedly.

"Gates wants to see him tomorrow at two," Kurt announced showing Reid the text.

" Fine. " Spencer sighed.

"Got it. " Derek replied.

" Well, that's the end of football. " JJ said disappointed, but understanding.

"You can still play guys." Reid encouraged.

"Or we can take the time to explain why we got together. " Dave suggested.

"Good idea," Aaron said handing Spencer an ice pack.

" I... " Spencer shrunk into the chair wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

"Nope. Head up. You can do this Boy. I know you’re nervous, but it's time. I trust them, Spencer." Nick said sitting beside him. Aaron took the other side impressed when the rest of the soldiers sat on the table or ground around their ‘Kid’.

"I do too. " Spencer assured them.

" Let's start with this. " Dave handed Reid a thick file. Spencer skimmed the first page and nodded handing it to Derek. As he finished he passed the pages to JJ, who handed them to Emily, who gave them to Penelope.

"How the hell did you get non-redacted copies of the Franklin Raid?" Derek asked when he was done.

"I was there. " Dave said earning a sad nod from his team.

"We were too. We were the infill team.” Nick revealed.

"What does this have to do with us?" JJ asked nervously.

"I am Curiosity. " Spencer admitted with a terrified whisper.

"Oh my god. Bubby, please say it isn't so. " Garcia begged tears running down her face. Derek hugged her his own sadness palpable.

"I'm sorry. "

"Why are you sorry honey? You didn't do anything wrong. " Garcia shoved Nick out of her way wrapping her arm around Spencer's waist.

"You're crying. I didn't want you to cry." Spencer rubbed her hand on his hip.

" That is not your fault Baby Genius. I'm crying because what you said breaks my heart. You have gone through so much, and it hurts me to think you suffered. I can't help but cry, I love you. " she planted a loud kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too. I'm okay really." He hugged her wanting to cheer her.

" What happened after you were found? " Derek asked.

"I testified during Franklin's trial. I was with him the longest. Keely was taken a few months after me. We were both able to tell them what happened, whereas many of the others couldn't. I spent four days on the stand. Keely's parents were wealthy, they were already well known because of how loud they were when she disappeared. My story was basically in Vegas only. I was afraid of the press, they were rabid. Nick and the horde kept me out of the limelight. "

"How old were you when you were taken?" Dave prodded.

"Five, I was at the babysitters’. She went inside for something and a man grabbed me and Gabe from the edge of the fence. He let Gabe go a few blocks away because he wet himself. I got my first Augment that night. My hearing. They dismissed me because I was so young. They let me run around, I heard a lot. Read even more, and they didn't do anything to stop me. When I was six, one of the adults realized that I was memorizing the things I read, she helped me by guiding me to better information, teaching me to read and write fluently. She was his office manager. She gave me charts and files, I was to remember everything she coloured blue. I didn't understand everything but she said that didn't matter." Spencer said enjoying the comforting snuggles from Penelope.

“No, it did not. They spent frustrating hours trying to get him to tell them what he knew while they tried to fill out the paperwork. They were not happy when he tried to correct them. The second night, we gave him empty ledger books and he filled them in like a pro. He was enamoured by the secretaries typewriter so we gave him one. He watched her work for a few hours and started emptying his head that way. He may not have had each fact, but what he did have was key to solving everything. From the minute we found him, he was into everything, what’s that do? what’s this do? It’s why we called him Curiosity” Nick said.

"She called me Dylan. She taught me how to replicate what I learned, how to properly fill in the ledgers and to dictate things to paper. Franklin thought it was cute how she took care of me, taught me. He couldn't fathom anyone working against him. She was made my guardian, she fought to keep me out of the operating room, but couldn't. He did my legs when I was seven. I broke my arm trying to learn how to walk, he just replaced it instead of casting. " Spencer took a deep breath, nerves eating at his stomach.

“When the trial was over, people came out of the woodwork to adopt the kid. He argued, said his mom was a teacher named Diana, and his dad was a lawyer named William. He didn't remember his name at this time. He swore he could identify them. I sought custody until his folks could be found. The minute the judge granted me guardianship we came back to base. My boss took a shine to him, made him the team mascot. That got him perks because then he was considered a Marine by the whole base. He went into areas I was not allowed. Generals walking by inspecting troops, holding hands with a tiny camo-clad mite who could strip, clean, and reconstruct a gun faster than half the grunts around. That is also how he got treatment from the base."

"I had little dress blues and everything. One day I was sitting in the mess hall when a grunt named Richard Spencer sat down to play chess with me. I ran to Barry and told him my name was Spencer. He looked for any missing children by that name and found the report for Spencer Reid. Nick showed me a picture of my mom from her classroom and I yelled mama." Spencer smiled at their awws.

"They flew her to meet me. Diana cried so hard. I thought I had done something wrong. She said 'No, little one. I am just so happy to see you. I have missed you so much. I am overwhelmed, and so all I can do is cry. ' I offered to read to her. She gave me an old book from her bag. I knew it word for word without cracking the cover. I asked if she wanted to meet my daddies. She never said a word. She stayed with me and the horde for a couple of months. The week before I went to live with them William flew out. It took them significantly longer to convince me that Nick and the guys weren't coming with me. "

"Little shit said we could all sleep in his bed." Kurt said motioning to all  6 '5" of himself.

"The base set up his schooling and sent a monthly stipend to help with his care his meds are not cheap. We visited as often as we could, but his and our lives got in the way. Diana wrote to us faithfully until he was ten. She went to short notes after that. We knew from the kid that William had left and that Diana was getting sicker. He swore they were fine, so we stayed back. Till she called when he was twelve. " Nick said.

"Barry kept a better eye on him then, but my boy was a damn good sneak. He hid how rough things were. When he called sounding broken we ran. He was bundled under a blanket on the couch, unable to move. He told us that he had commuted his mother. We brought him back home." Kurt continued.

" After I got all the upgrades I needed, I went to CalTech, got my degrees. One of the guys lived with me all the time. I saw Gideon give a lecture and begged to meet him. He told me, that the day the employment ban was lifted he would make sure I got into the academy. He called me and told me I had a week to get my ass to Virginia. The rest you know."

"I have a feeling that was the edited version." Emily teased.

" Barely. That file has all of the wordy stuff if you want to know exacts." Spencer pointed at the file forgotten on the bench.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Garcia asked.

“I didn’t ask to be Curiosity. That part of my life has hung over everything I do. I want to make my achievements about Spencer.”

“Why now?” Emily asked.

"I recognized him. I told him so at dinner after the case. Aaron and I felt he should tell you. So he didn't have to feel guilty for keeping secrets." Dave answered.

"We also wanted you all here because something else happened that night," Aaron announced.

" Oh, what else happened? " Garcia grinned, hoping her Bubby had taken her advice.

"I made a lame pass at him." Spencer blushed pointing at Hotch.

"I caught it. I asked him to be mine. " Aaron beamed.

"I said hell yes." Spencer chuckled at his boyfriend preening like a peacock.

"It's about damn time." Emily punched Hotch in the arm.

"Do I have to be there? Cause nothing personal, but I do not want to chaperone while you guys make out on my couch." Derek snickered at Reid's blush.

" No, as long as Aaron has the trigger, you can be gone while we make out.  I might need a bigger bed though. " Spencer glared.

"You did not go there. Damn you are bold Pretty Boy.” Emily gave him a fist bump.

"You have no idea," Dave smirked, getting a shocked look from Reid.

" You said he didn't hear anything. " Spencer hissed.

"He snored." Aaron shrugged.

" I lied. " Dave snickered.

"You are an ass. Come on Bubby, we need to talk. " Garcia dragged him inside JJ and Emily close behind.

"Shovel talk." Derek offered his hand to Aaron.

"Duly noted."

"Congrats man. I wonder who won the bet. " Derek laughed at the bitchface his boss shot him.

"His shovel will seem like a sieve if I get a hold of you Hotchner," Nick warned, his horde looking like a pack of rabid Berzerkers.

" Understood. "

"The only dating he has ever done is on base. He was sweet on a young nurse for about five months. She and that boy got caught dozens of times kissing in closets and behind trees. She got deployed to Germany. Broke his heart."  Leon informed them.

" She was a damn good teacher. " Aaron laughed when they all groaned at his information.

"No deets Hotch, no. Not okay." Nick tossed a balled up wet napkin at him.

"That was a fact, not a detail. " Aaron said earning a wet napkin to the face.

"Time to grill." Dave interrupted before it could escalate.

" I figure by the time the food is done they will be done educating him. " Nick tossed another wet napkin.

"Educating him?" Aaron asked.

" None of us gave him the talk. I doubt Diana did much more than love is all that matters and sex isn't an issue. All we knew was he liked boys and girls. " Nick ducked the returned napkin, making it slap against Kurt's neck.

"It's on now Hotchner." Kurt ran at the unit chief roaring.

" Oh shit. " Hotch ran but it was no use. Four ginormous Marines tackled him. Lifting him up kicking and cursing to toss him unceremoniously into the pool.

"That was epic." Derek could barely breathe he was laughing so hard.

" Just you wait. " Hotch threatened dripping all over the patio.

"I'm so skert." Morgan laughed even harder.

" I'm telling Spencer you did it. " Aaron accepted a towel from a chuckling Rossi.

"Hey man. That ain't right." Derek was no longer laughing he looked a bit worried. Nick couldn't keep a straight face anymore.

~~~~~~~

" Ewww. Why are you wet? " Spencer shot up from the bench after an aborted cuddle.

"Your fathers threw me in the pool." Aaron chuckled.

"What did you do?" Spencer disappeared before he could answer. He came back with his go bag.

"I tossed a wet napkin at Nick, I hit Kurt. " Spencer chuckled pulling out a dry tee shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Learn anything? I haven't had a chance to wash them, but I was clean when I wore them."

"Thank you." Aaron took off the wet Polo he was wearing not sure why Garcia and JJ were giggling until he looked at Spencer. The young man was crimson, eyes glued to his chest. "I'll be right back." the way Reid looked at him made him feel good.  He hoped they didn't tease Reid too much.

"Nick told me you were going to blame it on Morgan. " Spencer said as he cuddled up behind him.

"For laughing at me. I got over it. I admit his face was worth the threat." Aaron kissed behind his ear. "What are they doing?"

" Wrestling. This is how the night always turns out. They are like brothers, fighting together is love. " Nick shouted at him to come help him.

"Your shoulder. " Aaron rubbed over it carefully.

"I'm fine. I am not joining in because I know the loser will end up in the pool. Derek does not know this." Spencer pointed at their teammate flailing in the middle of the pile.

"He has his work phone in his pocket. " Aaron cringed at the body slam Kurt flung Paul through. Spencer made a few hand signals and Leon dove back in the fray. Small devices and unidentified objects flew out of the mess.

"JJ the only way those things aren't broken is if they are collected. The only ones safe are you, Emily, and Garcia." Penelope cackled as she gathered up all the detritus. " Come on. " Spencer took the pile of stuff inside, sorting things in small piles on Dave's dining room table.

“Come here.” Aaron grabbed his hand as he fell back on to the chair effectively pulling Spencer into his lap. “Perfect.”

“How is this perfect?” Spencer asked. Aaron arched up a bit kissing him deeply.

“Like that.” Aaron nibbled along his jaw.

“Oh, I like this.” Spencer ran a hand up under Aaron's shirt, tweaking his nipple.

“Mmmm, you are dangerous. You make it very hard to stay on first base Dr Reid.”

“I am all for second base. Or third, third sounds wonderful.” Spencer murmured both hands roving his chest, down his ribs, to tickle just under his waistband.

“Keep that up and we are going straight to home base.” Aaron readjusted giving them both better access to touch.

“Score,” Spencer whispered grabbing his erection over his sweats. Aaron was thrilled with his lovers’ boldness.

“MY EYES!!” Paul wailed running out of the sliding glass door.

“That was interesting.” Aaron chuckled holding a snickering Reid to his chest.

“That was awesome. He was the first one to find me and Maeve too. Same reaction if I remember correctly.”

“They take the big brother role too seriously.” Aaron sighed letting Spencer pull him to his feet.

“I know. Between them and Gideon, I would be chaste and virginal forever.”

“No, you won’t.” Aaron waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh good.” Spencer bounced out to the patio, Paul was cuddled up to Garcia, ear centred over her bosom, playing up his trauma.

“There was tongues, and inappropriate groping, and lewd noises. I swear I’m traumatized for life.” Paul squished further into her bosom.

“At the kitchen table? Have you no shame?” Nick teased

“I thought it rude to just grab a guest room.” Spencer shot back.

“There is that. That is a very good point.” Garcia giggled.

“You act as if you have never seen people kissing.” Spencer crossed his arms over his chest.

“It is not that I have never seen kissing, it is seeing you kissing that freaks me out,” Paul said.

“I wasn’t freaked out when I walked in on you and…”

“That is enough right there.” Paul wiggled his finger at him.

“Who? Who did you catch him with?” Kurt goaded.

“Amelia, and it was not your mouth she was kissing.” the horde began to razz Paul, much to Spencer’s pleasure. Derek lept, wrapping his arms around Spencer’s waist hoisting him into the air.

“I am avenged!!” Paul cheered as they got closer to the pool.

“Put me down. You have one chance, Derek.” Reid warned looking at Hotch for permission. Aaron nodded a huge smile on his face.

“What you gonna do Pretty Boy?” Derek taunted.

“This.” Spencer shot his legs out, the momentum pulled Morgan off balance. Spencer planted his feet grasping the bigger man's wrist, he swung his right arm pulling Derek around him when he was just about to overbalance himself he let go. Derek was airborne. He hit the water without touching the ground. Spencer stood watching his friend sputter and try to find his footing. “That’s for laughing at Hotch.”

“I warned you,” Aaron said smugly.

“He did, he so warned you.” Garcia laughed, waving a towel at her wet Chocolate god.

“I am avenged.” Aaron chuckled as Spencer snuggled into his side.

**^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^**

“Did you hear they have a Borg on their team?” a patrol officer mock-whispered to the others milling around the room.

“Watch your mouth. I don’t know how you can wear that shield and spout that kind of racist shit. You should be ashamed.” another officer said disgusted.

“What? It’s not like he don’t know he’s a machine.” Wiggins laughed ignoring or unaware of the group’s distaste. No one else was joining in with his joke.

“Wiggins my office. Now!” the chief growled. Exactly eleven minutes later the young officer was marching through the precinct fury boiling off of him. He slammed through the doors the bang of the door against the wall echoing through the building.

“I’ll find out what’s going on. Stay with this.” Hotch ordered leaving the conference room they were set up in. When he returned he was irate. They ignored his ire until their case was no longer so pressing.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Reid. Check the perimeter with JJ and Morgan, we need more eyes to find how he accessed this area.” Hotch ordered standing by the victim strategically protecting her dignity from the gawkers and press.

The interior botanical gardens were pristine and well maintained. The grass all the same length thick like a decadent carpet. Aesthetic plots in rounded shapely blobs, gracefully spaced so the visitor could walk around seeing each specimen. Not a leaf, petal, or grain out of place. He moved from the narrow end of a garden the vibrant Gladiolus sharing their multi-coloured beauty. He noticed when they arrived the scent of Lavender was heavy in the air all around the crime scene. The next display is an impressive grouping of Lavenders of many types. Provence French, Hidcote Blue, Silver Anouk, at the widest end a full luxurious Munstead covered a huge section of the plot. There were a few stems crushed down into the soil. While they may have fallen under the sprinklers quite close to the plants, they looked damaged. There was a maybe three-inch divot in the soil. The bright green grass is dark at the ends of the mark. Spencer knelt down gloved fingers hovering over a patch of the crushed grass. He followed the faint path to the edge of the garden plot. He saw obvious ridge detail by the imprint he would suggest a wheelbarrow.

“Hotch,” Spencer called his boss over.

“What do you have Reid?” Aaron kept to the path Spencer motioned him.

“I have looked at six of these garden plots and haven’t found a stray leaf, a bruised petal anywhere. This is the only thing maring the area we are in. It looks like a single wheel, the soil is loose but not crumbly so the depth leads me to believe there was a surfeit of weight producing well a demarcated tire print.” Spencer pointed out the items that drew his attention.

“How much weight?”

“Without a measure and a test of the soil I can’t say with precision. I can estimate if I am allowed to check the soil.” Reid said.

“Okay. Morris, Haver we need CSU over here for photographs and to get a tire impression. Mr Petersen, could I speak to you a moment please?” the two officers rushed to carry out his orders, the president of the gardens hurried over-anxious to be of assistance. Spencer told the man what he was looking to do. When he was given permission he asked JJ to be his one ten to one twenty weight, Officer Price to be his one fifty to one seventy weight, Hotch who would be the one seventy to one ninety weight estimate, and Haver the two hundred to assist with his test. On the far side of the garden, he placed partitions in the plot. He had them all step into the soil with just their left foot he made sure all of the weight was firmly pressed into the dirt. JJ, then Reid, Price, Hotch, then Haver. You could see the differences. The young man measured each for depth and displacement photographing and making detailed notes for the file.

“By measurements in this experiment, the weight was approximately one hundred and fifteen to one hundred and twenty-five pounds. By visual guesstimate, our victim in the wheelbarrow would be within that weight.” Spencer informed them.

“Is there any reason to believe that one of the gardeners made this mark caring for the garden?” Aaron asked.

“No. If a wheelbarrow is to be used the path is to be used. There is no reason to drive on the grass or the soil. None of the men working here would have made such a mess without raking it out. If they had caused damage to the plants they would have removed the afflicted stems.”  Petersen answered.

“If you follow the path of that tire mark where would you emerge?” Spencer asked watching the investigator pour plaster into the tire print.

“The loading dock. It is locked every night.”

“Is that where we entered?” Hotch asked sighing.

“Yes, it is the closest entrance to this area. We felt it prudent to give you the most convenient access.” Petersen worried his fingers in painful looking knots.

“Or it is the rear of the building and less likely to draw extra attention. Who opened that door?” Spencer asked the nervous man blanching, his body answering for him.

“I assumed Birckoff. He was scheduled to open the dock early, we had a delivery of sod for the butterfly garden we are building.”

“Where is the lock? Is it electronic, keyed?” Hotch was asking questions through grit teeth, knowing with all of the foot traffic through the area there was no way they would find any pertinent evidence.

“It’s electric. Everyone who works here knows the code. As well as some of the volunteers. We keep no money or anything worthy of theft. In the eight years we have been open we have never had a break in.” Petersen said proudly.

“We are going to need the contact information of everyone that has that code, and I want to speak to Birckoff.” Aaron lead the man away grabbing JJ cause she wasn’t pissed yet, as he followed the man to the offices.

~~~~~~~~~~

Derek stretched teetering precariously on the curb. It was just after midnight, and they had just returned to their hotel. “Come on Kid, I’m exhausted.”

“Me too.” Spencer waited for the rest of the team to make their way to the sidewalk outside of the hotel. JJ and Emily had already gone up to bed.

“I will see you all at seven, not before. Best not be before.” Dave warned.

“I promise, I will not be calling you before seven,” Spencer said earning a pat on the butt as Rossi walked past.

“You are a good boy.” a car squealed around the far corner fishtailing, getting traction and accelerating.

“Down!!” Spencer yelled at the same time Aaron did. Dave shoved a drunk man through the doors yelling for everyone inside to take cover. Spencer curled around a screaming drunk woman as Morgan took Hotch to the ground.

“Go home MechaFed!! Fucking Borg!!” countless thuds landed against the glass display front of the hotel, Spencer grunted as multiple shots hit his back and legs protecting the woman from harm.

“Reid!!” Derek shouted watching a spray of reddish mist from the back of Reid’s head.

“Paintballs!! Just paintballs.” Spencer screamed to be heard over the woman caterwauling in his arms. The sounds stopped and the car accelerated again. The woman he protected spun the second he released her and slapped him in the face.

“Jesus Tammy he just fucking stopped you from being shot. Knock it off.” the drunk man with her yelled grabbing her bicep.

“Fucking perv just wanted to rub up on me. I want the cops, call the fucking cops. This fuckwad groped me and shit.” she slurred.

“Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner SSA Derek Morgan, that is SSA Dr Spencer Reid.” Hotch and Morgan shoved their badges in her face making her slam her mouth closed. Dave was right there a moment later, badge out keeping everyone who witnessed everything where he needed them.

“Are you hurt?” Aaron asked Spencer as Morgan corralled the woman and her brother.

“I’m fine. That is going to leave a mark.” Reid tried to joke. Aaron went to pluck out a piece of paintball from his hair, but Reid jerked back, stopping his hand.

“I'm evidence.” Spencer pat his hand, then moved to the side to await whoever was assigned to collect his clothes, as a motorcade of cop cars and ambulances filled the lot.

“Ambulance Reid.”

“Hotch…”

“Protocol. Go.”

“Dammit.” Spencer shrugged his way to the medics JJ caught up so he wasn't alone.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you are all right Dr Reid?” Chief Wagner asked worried and offended that this had happened.

“I’m fine sir. I just want to get some sleep. I am sorry to have caused so much trouble.”

“Nonsense. You haven’t done anything to warrant this shit. If you need anything you let me know.” Wagner pat him on the back.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Aaron pulled him away from the door closing the team inside his and Rossi’s room.

“How many hit you, kid?” Derek asked trying not to hover.

“Twelve. The only one that hurts is the one on the back of my knee. That one sucked.” Spencer wandered aimlessly to disturbed to sit down.

“Until we catch them you need to stay with one of us at all times,” Aaron stated eyes daring him to argue.

“You need to make sure whoever is babysitting has the trigger.” Spencer spat instantly cringing at his outburst.

“It’s okay. You are bunking with us tonight, Morgan is staying with Em and JJ.”

“I’ll take the couch,” Reid said dejectedly.

“You sleep on my bed, I’ll take the couch. If we are tripled up tomorrow we can switch.” Aaron insisted.

“Right. Um, okay. I’m gonna lay down, I’m tired. Sorry. Goodnight.” Reid silently moved into the bedroom sliding under the covers leaving his back to the door. The team whispered passing information about the clusterfuck outside when Aaron cocked his head to the side.

“You okay?” Dave asked concerned.

“Yeah. I turned up my hearing when Wagner left. Excuse me.” Aaron darted into the bedroom landing on his knees next to the bed curling around his weeping lover. “Shhh Baby. It’s okay. I’m here, I’ve got you.”

“You guys almost...could have gotten killed just because of me.” a heavy sob burst from his mouth before he could catch it.

“Not because of you. Because of ignorance and hatred. You are not to blame for their stupidity Spencer. I know you feel like it’s your fault, but it is not. They did this. They made the choice. They choose to hate. That is not your responsibility.” Aaron kissed the top of his ear.

“I’m not a machine.” soft muffled sniffles turned into wracking sobs as the dam Spencer had worked so hard to construct crumbled at Aaron’s feet.

“You are one of the best men I have ever met. Somehow through all the torment, struggle, and pain you still are one of the most compassionate, decent, giving people I know. What is under your skin does not make you human it is your heart, your mind, and your actions. You are not a machine you are Spencer Reid. You are the man I love, and I could not be any more humbled to know you.” Aaron told him with all the conviction in his soul. Aaron continued whispering gentle nothings in his ear until he settled enough to let him go. Spencer whimpered when he pulled away.

“Hush now. I’m still here. Scoot over.” Aaron stripped off his clothes to his boxers, sliding into the bed to tuck Spencer almost under him. Holding him everywhere he could reach.

“I love you too,” Spencer mumbled against his chest.

“Thank you, Spencer.”

“What for?”

“Your heart.” Aaron kissed the crown of his head letting a few of his own tears flow.

“Thank you, Aaron.” Spencer snuggled even closer.

“For what?”

“Deserving it.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“I think I just witnessed the most romantic thing on the face of the earth.” Emily smiled wistfully.

“That was beautiful.” JJ had a soft smile on her face.

“Who in this room ever expected Hotch to be that cuddly,” Derek asked getting a smack on the arm.

“Give me the trigger, I am not going to break that up.” Dave chuckled.

“You better not bother them.” Emily glared.

“Not on your life. I am going to make a call before bed.” Rossi pulled out his phone,

“Who the hell are you calling this time of night?” Derek asked forgetting about time zones.

“Nick, it's Rossi. We had a situation this evening…” Rossi grinned as he told Spencer’s papa what happened. He was positively giddy when he hung up the phone.

“You are good.” Emily smiled.

“Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“The CSU report from the botanical gardens is here, the coroner is having her report delivered as we speak.” Chief Wagner said the minute they were in the door.

“Thank you. Any headway on the paintballers?”

“We have 319 silver or grey Chevy Malibus registered in this county alone, it’s in the thousands statewide. We decided not to just focus on teen owners because that could have been their parents’ car. Your Tech found all of the ones that were junked so that narrowed it down. Hey doc, we brought the soft chair in for you figuring it would be easier to sit in.”

“Thank you. Ow.” Spencer settled into the chair wiggling to get away from the most tender spots. He had been slightly bent over so most of the shots had hit his legs, butt, and lower back.

“Good work. Any missing persons reports?” Dave asked.

“Not as of yet. The college has instituted a curfew and we patrolled there with extra officers. The kids were really good about it. The place was quiet by ten. After ten they called security or us for escorts home or wherever they wanted to go. My people delivered a lot of snacks and Chinese last night.” Wagner chuckled.

“Allen made a beer run. They gave him gas money. It was awesome.” Haver said amused.

“Has anyone seen detective Long?” Emily asked reading the CSU report as Reid finished.”

“Delivering the autopsy report. He was there the minute they called.” as the chief spoke, Long came barreling into the room.

“We have DNA.” he was full of excitement.

“Excellent,” Morgan said taking the report.

“She got the guy good. There was tissue and blood under each nail. This guy is going to have massive scratches.”

“Good for her. Call Garcia, we need to run this through CODIS.” Aaron ordered.

“On it,” Derek replied dialling.

It took no time for them to get lost in the work. Everyone running to find the one clue that would find their killer. Haver a retired military MP. elected to stay at the precinct with Reid. Morgan had been reluctant to give the man Spencer’s trigger, but the need to solve the case and Reid’s okay had outweighed the concern. Spencer was working on the whiteboard when there was a rush of noise in the bullpen. He peeked around the door to find Morris escorting four members of the horde toward the conference room.

“Hey Boy,” Nick called cheerily as they shoved him back into the room.

“What are you doing here?”

“Rossi called. Said you were playing paintball. I felt left out.” Nick pointed at him Paul moving past everyone toward him.

“I’m fine.” Spencer squeaked as Paul spun him deftly holding him in place while at the same time hiking up his shirt. Cold fingers delicately moved from bruise to bruise, checking for himself. The medic pulled out his waistband flashing his tac light down to see the other marks. “Hey. Stop it, I am working.”

“Pant leg.” Paul tugged, knowing the inspection wouldn’t stop no matter how mortified he was, he lifted the fabric to show off the worst of his bruises. Paul squat down meticulously palpating the whole area behind his knee. “The only one that concerns me is this one, it looks worse because of how close to the surface the veins are here. I don’t think there is anything to worry about. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Paul reported.

“Dr Reid?” Wagner asked sounding half amused half worried.

“Chief Wagner. Nick Khanada HALO. I got a call from Agent Rossi about Agent Reid’s incident. We are here to protect him and charge the assailants. We figure with the severity of this case, your officers would be needed elsewhere.”

“Not that we don’t appreciate the help, but are you okay Reid?” the chief was a lot more protective than he had been on day one.

“Yes, thank you. These guys are more parental than they portray themselves to be. I know them well Sir.” resigning himself to their presence.

“I would hope so with the way he looked down your pants.” Haver mused, making them all laugh. “I take it I can give this piece of shit to him?” he held out the trigger.

“Yes Lyle, you can.” Reid agreed.

“Paul.” Nick had the medic take the small gadget.

“Haver, you can contact Hotch find out where they need you most. I’ll stay here with them. If I need anything they will make sure I am taken care of.” Spencer slid right back into work mode.

“You got it.” Haver pulled his cell as he walked back toward his desk.

“It’s lunchtime, have you eaten?” Paul asked pulling a chair into the corner.

“No, the team will grab me something on their way back in,” Spencer said leafing through what seemed like a ream of paper.

“Good. Who is in charge of your teams’ attack?” Nick asked.

“Killians. The ginger in the bullpen.”

“Kurt with me. Paul, Leon stay on the boy.”

“Yes, Sir.” Leon waved instead of saluted.

“Reid.” Spencer snapped into his phone. “Right on my way.” he grabbed his jacket.

“Where are we off to?” Leon asked jingling a set of keys.

“The college campus, we may have another victim.”

“Shit. Move.” Paul shoved him out making him run. “Bye boss.”

“Do you need to go with them?” Killians asked confused.

“Nope, all yours.”

“Great. Here are the reports from all seven witnesses. The traffic cameras until we lost them, and the medical reports on Dr Reid and the woman.” Killians gave Nick a stack of files.

“Woman? There was a civilian injury?”

“She twisted her ankle when her six-inch heel broke when Dr Reid grabbed her. She wants him to reimburse her by the way.”

“Did you tell her most people thank the guy who covered them?” Nick sighed.

“This chick would sue Mother Teresa if it got her attention. She says he got a free grope that should be thanks enough.”

“I’ll buy her some stripper shoes boss.” Kurt joked.

“You do that meatball.”

“Speaking of meatballs. I’m hungry.”

“Gods it’s like a herd of children. Let’s go, I’ll get you 15 Happy Meals.” Nick pushed Kurt toward the door. “Come on Ginger, I’ll get you a shake.”

“I want a shake Dad.” Kurt snickered at his boss's eye roll.

“My head.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“How do you know she’s one of yours?” Leon asked pulling up to the yellow tape.

“I have to look, but we need to err on the side of caution.” Reid flashed his badge getting a wave under the flimsy barrier. The cop guarding the tape just scowled at them, so they meandered over to a corner where they could see from all angles.

“Damn he’s good,” Leon said watching Spencer run the scene. The chief stayed at his side, but let Reid direct everything tossing orders and instructions in the mix. “He ain’t shy out here.”

“I have a feeling he just slides into mode.”

“Shit. She’s one of theirs’.” Leon sighed kicking the asphalt of the mall parking lot.

“How do you figure?”

“Boy just deflated,” Paul saw the posture change, it was subtle, but knowing Reid it was noticeable. They watched him as he catalogued everything they did with the young woman’s car.

The flatbed drove off with the Toyota and the rest of the gawkers tried to listen to what all of the officers were talking about. Spencer was chatting with Haver, Wagner, and Rossi, the only member of the team that had come. The rest had gone to her sorority to search her room and speak to her roommate.

A grey car swung around the periphery the passengers rubbernecking. After a full circuit, the car accelerated stopping next to an unpatrolled area. Paul caught a shine from the rear window.

“DOWN!” Reid saw what Paul was hollering about, he shot his arm out launching Rossi into Wagner making them stumble out of the line of fire. He jerked falling uncontrolled. Paul got to him in just enough time to stop him from slamming face-first into the ground.

“Spencer?” Paul checked his pulse relaxing when the heartbeat under his hand was strong and steady. He checked his chest and torso for a wound but finding nothing he moved to his head. His fingers came back covered in blood. “Call an ambulance!”

“On the way. What hit him? I heard nothing.” Haver asked concerned.

“I don’t know. It hit hard enough to knock him out. Search the ground, anything remotely odd mark it.” Paul ordered. Officers spread out placing markers by every piece of detritus. The ambulance screamed into the lot as Reid began to awaken.

“Happened?”

“You got hit by something, knocked you out. It was a grey sedan.” Paul informed him refusing to move for the medics.

“Dave? Wagner?”

“They are fine. Leon, Rossi, and Wagner took off after them.” Paul pat his chest keeping him down and to comfort.

“Sir?” an LEO said wincing at the blood on his hands.

“What?”

“We found two steel ball bearings, one has a smear on it.”

“Collect them carefully. We may get prints. I’m going with him.”.

“Got it,” Haver called taking charge of the scene.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hotch stormed into the ER flanked by the rest of the team. Leon shot up meeting them halfway.  “He’s fine, got a hell of a goose egg, and some stitches. CAT came out clear, they are readying him for release.”

“Okay. Good, thanks.” Aaron rubbed his hand through his hair. “Who the hell did this?”

“Rear passenger in a grey sedan, three passengers all male, mid to late teens. Never said a word, just pulled in, stopped, I have no idea what they shot, I’m leaning toward a slingshot. It was silent. Two ball bearings were found close by. There are no plates on the sedan. Leon went with Rossi and the chief after the car. I haven’t heard anything else.”

“There he is. You okay Boy?” Nick asked wrapping his arm around Reid’s waist.

“Yes. Is everyone else all right?” Spencer leaned into his adopted fathers’ side.

“We are all fine. We can drop you off at the hotel before we head to the precinct.” Hotch said physically restraining himself. He needed to touch, to feel Spencer’s warmth for himself.

“I’m going back to work.” Spencer stood up to him eyes firm spine set.

“Spencer…”

“I will not be frightened away nor will I be a liability. I will stay at the precinct, but I am going to work in spite of this shit.”

Aaron glared at his subordinate.he was pleased when he made no attempt to back down. “Let’s get at it.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“I have no idea how, but we lost them. We did a house by house search of the two-block area where the car disappeared, we found nothing.” Nick growled throwing himself into a vacant chair.

“Like the last time they went to the areas without CCTV coverage. Garcia is running through what images we do have to see if we can get an identification.” Rossi was just as pissed as Nick.

“Let it go for now. This is not important. We need to focus on finding Leena.”

“The horde and I will deal with this Boy. You guys focus on the girl.” Nick stated.

“She has no time left Vati. This is important.” Spencer plead. (Dad)

“You are important too Sohn.”

“Sie wird sterben. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Bitte.” (She will die. I need your help. Please?)

“Dammit. Contact Radar, have ‘em go through everything Miss Garcia has, link her with our server. Hotchner read us in.” Kurt pulled his phone and stepped away. Nick sat down pulling a random file towards himself.

“What is your server, I can…” Garcia offered.

“When you get the message ’To Pillage’ click yes, Radar will connect you.” Reid interrupted.

“Okay. Oh, that was quick.” she sounded distracted.

Hotch began filling them in allowing questions and comments as he spoke. They popped around the table giving every bit of information they had gathered.

“My peeps, you have no idea what I would give for this level of access. They have shiny access, it glows and makes my techy heart palpitate. I want. I want with malice.” Garcia babbled enviously.

“I’ll give you Radar’s email address,” Reid promised.

“Oh, they’d be dangerous together.” Paul chuckled.

“Hey now, no fixing up my Baby Girl online,” Derek warned.

“You hush Thunder Buns. It’s a hacker thing.” she was clicking keys faster then he had ever heard.

“Yeah, Thunder Buns.” Leon teased.

“Enough children. Leon, you take Rossi and check the second and fourth crime scenes, Hotchner you and I scenes one and three. Kurt scene five with Prentiss. Paul, you stay with Reid. Let’s go.” Nick ordered.

“Why are you bossing us around?” JJ asked hotly.

“I have issues with authority, I need control." Nick responded.

"Vati...Please." Spencer understood his guardians' attitude. JJ had a habit of alienating anyone she felt was moving in on her territory. She was amazing with LEOs and the families they worked with but bristled when a group she perceived as a threat to their status moved in to assist. It was rare that anyone tried to oust the BAU, but she was always ready for the possibility. Aaron had spoken to her more than once about this. She had been written up after she had offended two ATF agents during a counterfeiting sting nearly ruining five months of the two agency's undercover work. They had sent her home, while Dave and Aaron had repaired the damage saving the operation, Aaron taking a beating for his lippy "girlfriend" from the UnSub. JJ had been short and snarky for weeks when Hotch and Rossi returned home. It had taken a heated confrontation between Emily and Dave to snap her straight. And Spencer understood where she was coming from, sort of. He tried to see her point, but like Derek said, not all powerful people were assholes. Spencer was worried that she would turn cold toward his fathers. He loved her but he hoped she did not make him choose, she would not like the results.

"JJ..." Hotch warned.

"It's like this princess. I just put a Black Ops team at your disposal. I need more information, from my peoples' perspective cause my brain is too military to comprehend your big words. My team can see things yours would not, no matter how exacting. We have a different mindset. It may not lead to anything new, but it is important we get a look for ourselves. Once we are caught up we will follow Hotchner, until then let us help the way we know.” Nick shot back irked by her attitude. Spencer was impressed by how polite Nick was being. He wasn't sure if others saw it as he did, but he _Knew_ Nick was holding back his rapier-sharp sarcasm.

“We are trained investigators, we don’t need your help.” JJ crossed her arms over her belly.

“I’m ready.” Dave shoved Leon out the door.

“Come on Kurt, I’m driving.” Emily strode passed the huge man.

“I like her, she is badass.” Kurt nearly skipped after her.

“You can drive, I want to hang my head out the window and bark at strangers.” Nick deadpanned, making Hotch smirk.

”Reid, Burgers or subs?” Derek responded.

"Seriously?" JJ gasped.

"They will be a big help Jaje. They are good men, give them a chance." Spencer pleaded. 

"They aren't Profilers, we need to focus on the case, not show and tell with your friends Spence." JJ huffed.

'You aren't a Profiler either, but your contribution is just as valid as mine. Why do you have to judge them just because they don't have the same badge as you? The uniform does not make the good guys Jen, it's the person inside the clothes that makes the hero." Spencer shot back making her cringe.

"It's not personal. We need investigators, not soldiers." JJ sounded less confrontational.

"Take a break JJ. You okay Reid?" Derek offered each of them a comforting hand on the shoulder. JJ moved to the rear of the room to think. "You didn't do or say anything wrong Kid, she knows what you meant and needed to hear it. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

“You bet. Now I am starving here what are we having?"

"Whatever you are hungry for, either sounds good to me,” Spencer replied.

“Subs it is. JJ?”

“I’m not hungry.” she pouted.

“Ham and cheese I got you. I’ll get Paul’s order. No matter what, you go nowhere alone.” Morgan insisted.

“I won’t go anywhere alone. Go get food.” Spencer repeated proving he had heard.

“Thanks, Pretty Boy. Turn the page JJ.” Reid waved him away. JJ nodded a sad smile showing she understood more than she was saying. Derek nodded back.

"Sorry Spencer." he opened his arms giving her a hug in forgiveness. She excused herself to the ladies room. The room was silent for about an hour before Paul got interested.

“You got that look. What did you find?” Paul asked.

“I don’t know,” Reid mumbled, holding a photo up to direct the light on the image better. “Garcia?”

“Yes, Junior?”

“Can you conference the team please?”

“Uh huh, yep, you bet. Genius calling please hold. Genius calling please hold. Genius calling please hold...”

“I love her.” Paul chuckled.

“Me too.”

“One, two, three...connected to genius go ahead Bubby.”

“Hotch, Rossi, Emily I know this sounds stupid, but I need you to look at the trees,” Spencer said.

“The trees? Okay.” Emily sounded sceptical.

“Can you be more specific?” Hotch asked.

“Where are you?”

"Third scene.” Hotch answered.

“If you are looking toward the bench, the tree I’m looking at would be on your right. About six feet up.” Spencer pointed to the thing that had his eye for Paul. “Dave?”

“First scene,” Rossi answered.

“Directly behind the bench.”

“There is a spike, it looks like a nail. It is clean, no rust. It’s maybe six and a half feet up, I can reach it without strain.” Hotch described, sending a couple pictures from his phone.

“This one too. I can’t say there was anything under it like paper. I’d need a bench to get it that high comfortably.” Dave added.

“I think that is where he hangs the camera,” Reid muttered circling each nail he had located.

“If that is the case, he only videoed this kill from the back.” Rossi pointed out.

“I don’t think he is filming the murders. That is a possibility, but I think he is filming the chaos of discovery. The collection of the body and evidence.” Spencer sighed.

“You think he’s coming back for the camera?” Emily asked irritated.

“Either that or he has someone collecting it. I might be wrong.” Reid didn’t think he was.

“If I look from this tree the whole area is visible and open. Nick says the tree across from me is obscured by the light pole.” Hotch reported.

“This tree is the only one facing the Lavender plot,” Emily responded.

“Send CSU out to collect these Reid.”

“I think they should be left for now.” Morgan voiced.

“Why?” Rossi asked.

“If he is watching, if he knows we have found them, he may not leave another.”

“Do you think the camera is part of the signature?” Hotch asked.

“If that is the case, the only one that makes sense to remove is the one at the botanical garden. The meticulous care that is afforded there would make the nail’s discovery and removal unsurprising.” Reid recommended.

 

“Agreed.” Dave threw in his opinion.

 

“They are not going to let me hurt this tree.” Emily sighed.

 

"Depending on the tree it shouldn’t hurt it to remove it, if it were going to die from the nail, it will die without it.” Spencer tried to convince her.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“No. I’m confident, but refuse to promise you.”

 

“Lovely. I’ll bring you a spike.”

 

“You are too kind.” Paul teased getting a chuckle from her.

 

“Nick and I are on our way back,” Aaron informed them.

 

“Leon and I are as well,” Dave announced.

 

“Okay. Garcia, I need a list of all hardware stores in a fifty-mile radius that carries those spikes please.” Reid asked.

 

“On your phone in a jiffy Honey,” Garcia said happily clicking away on her keyboard.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Mmmhmm. Ta.”

 

“Haver, I have errands for you,” Spencer called from the doorway.

 

“Delegation. I like it.” Paul praised munching his sandwich.

 

“Makes sense. One he knows the area, and two I can stay all cooped up and swaddled.” Spencer replied tossing sliced pickles on the wrapper from his turkey on wheat.”

 

“Heathen.” Paul chastised, snatching the pickles to put on his roast beef on jalapeno cheddar bread.

 

“I don’t like them on deli sandwiches, I do eat them on burgers.” Spencer smacked his hand as he tried for the next small pile.

 

“Rude.”

 

“Like touching my food isn’t?”

 

“Big baby.” Paul stuck out his tongue.

 

“Jerk.”

 

“No Leon is Jerk, I’m Creep.” Paul pushed Reid with his foot.

 

“No, Leon is Asshole, you are Jerk, Joe is Creep.”

 

“Oh, you are right he is a creep.” Paul nodded sagely at Morgan who was laughing too hard to eat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Spencer jumped from the second story balcony of the old science building on campus. Marcus Merryweather had been living in the empty building, taking his victims there since the science department moved to their new building fifteen months ago. The second he landed he was running full out to help catch Marcus. Leena was with JJ and Leon terrified but alive.

 

“Left past the cafeteria,” Morgan shouted.

 

“I’m by the library, funnel him left.  I’ll come out in front of you.” Reid announced.

 

“Pour it on he’s fast.” Emily puffed breathlessly.

 

“We turned him toward you three friendlies behind him,” Hotch warned.

 

“We are coming right he has no escape,” Nick growled.

 

“I see you.” Spencer pumped his legs harder getting a pinch more speed.

 

“Got you. Reid to subdue.” Hotch shouted making certain everyone knew.

 

Spencer crossed the courtyard closing in on Merryweather, he had no chance. Marcus shouted turning toward the three members of the horde. He stumbled and Reid cried out agonizingly arching backwards his limbs locked straight out, momentum carrying him into a stunned Merryweather.

 

“Suspect down,” Hotch yelled getting closer.

 

“Don’t touch him!” Nick hollered reaching the two men first. “Kurt get the asshole out of my way.”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Morgan yelled nearly panicked by Spencer’s garbled guttural noises.

 

“Somebody activated his trigger.” Paul bellowed back.

 

“Jesus,” Dave said swallowing back the bile in his throat.

 

“Let him go, you’ll kill him!” Paul screamed, “The minute he's loose grab a limb, he might seize.”

 

“Morgan.” Hotch barked kneeling by his lover’s head while Dave, Paul, and Derek prepared to grab arms and legs.

 

“Garcia, tell Radar what’s happened.”

 

“Okay, got it done. Done oh please. Radar says in five. What does that mean? What is happening?” the tech asked frantically.

 

“Three...two...one…” Nick counted Spencer gasped and fell limp.

 

“Derek?” Paul asked fury on his face.

 

“I left the damn thing in the safe in my hotel room,” Morgan assured.

 

“This is too high-tech for a group of teenagers. There is no way this signal came from a Radio Shack kit. That signal is close check the crowd.” a hard female voice came through their earwigs.

 

“Who is that?” Emily asked.

 

“Radar.” the stranger answered.

 

“Does he need medics?” Garcia asked her voice full of tears.

 

“Not unless he seizes. He’s coming out of it slowly. We never kept it active that long, it's not supposed to run that long, he is going to be twitchy as fuck. He doesn’t have his injector, he is going to be sore, maybe we should call an ambulance.” Paul stated.

 

“Nooo. I...f-f-fine.” Spencer stuttered his muscles twitching sharply.

 

“Here.” Aaron pulled his injector since they both used the same medication. “It’s new, I’ve never used it.” Paul read the label obviously relieved as he set the dose. He rolled Spencer deftly exposing a tiny patch of bum and delivering the medication.

 

“C-c-catch h-him?”

 

“Yeah Boy, you caught him.” Nick rubbed his arm making him groan.

 

“We need to get him out of here, the press is getting nosy,” Morgan informed them.

 

“I got him.” Kurt offered.

 

“Walk.”

 

“Reid you aren’t in any condition,” Rossi said gently.

 

“Hang him between us,” Hotch said helping him up.

 

“What the…?” Derek was in protect-mode.

 

“If he looks upright he was hurt in the scuffle if he’s carried it’s because he’s an Augment. There are enough people out there that will notice how he froze, moving out on his own feet makes it more acceptable.” Nick murmured to keep his words private.

 

“For fuck’s sake, he was attacked.” Emily snarled.

 

“We can report that later, people will find out he saved the girl and caught the bad guy regardless of the attack and he will be the hero. If they see him as having Plates and them being activated he looks rogue.” Paul said.

 

“Sick.” Reid gagged.

 

“Ten more feet, you can puke in the truck Kid.” Nick promised.

 

“ ‘kay.” Paul dove into their vehicle producing a barf bag in the nick of time.

 

“Go take care of shit, when he’s gathered we will join you.” Nick moved away pacing to dispell his pent up energy.

 

“Right.” They all went in separate directions ready to put this case to rest.

 

“Grid down.” Radar announced

 

“Shit! Hang on Kid.” Paul ordered, climbing over the seats into the driver’s seat. “We are gone.”

 

“Sitrep, Savior.” Nick asked watching the SUV fly out of the lot.

 

“Radar dropped the grid, and Boy locked again. That signal is still active, I’m taking him away from the area.”

 

“Dammit, Radar find it now.”

 

“Ten meters from your current location.” Radar yelled clicking keys muttering at Penelope as she went.

 

“I got it.” Hotch interrupted. He pried the small case open popping the batteries out with the tip of his pocket knife.

 

“Hold it out.” Nick snapped taking pictures with his phone. “Nine images, where is it from Radar?”

 

“Hang on. Serial number tells me it was reported lost or stolen by Deputy Saville Corrections officer. He has no record, is well thought of and respected despite his age.” Radar recite as she read the computer screen.

 

“He has a shoulder Augment from an attack at the prison he works at. Not an anti-implant crusader.” Garcia added.

 

“We have it bagged. Paul, if you want you can bring him back.”

 

“No can do. Stopping at the hotel to dress will meet you at the precinct.” Paul said his temper higher than before.

 

“Is he okay?” Morgan asked.

 

“Physically yes. We are going off coms.” they heard the link shut down.

 

“Why take him to the hotel?” Haver asked worried about his friend.

 

“To change clothes.” Nick motioned to the hip area of his body, indicating Reid had lost bladder control.

 

“I can not promise this asshole will be unscathed when we find him,” Derek growled.

 

“Stand in line brother.” Kurt grinned, it was not a nice grin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Pretty Boy. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine, still twitchy, but not as bad.” Spencer had packed up all of their paperwork and cleaned up the room.

 

“Where is Pauly?” Kurt asked parking his frame in one of the extra chairs.

 

“He and Radar are speaking to Saville. I didn’t leave this room, Wagner has the trigger.”

 

“Let’s get the paperwork done on this case, we can help Nick find the guy that attacked Reid when this is done,” Hotch ordered.

 

“What’s the map, Spence?” JJ asked curiously as to why he had made a new one.

 

“The locations where I got hit. The precinct house is central.” Spencer informed them.

 

“No fucking way. Dr Reid, I don’t know anyone here that has an issue with you.” Haver argued.

 

“I have an idea, but no one will want to hear it.”

 

“Ugly or not, regale me.” Nick tapped his finger on his knee.

 

“Wiggins.”

 

“He’s an ass, but he’s a cop. He wouldn’t do something like this. Would he Chief?” Haver sounded devastated.

 

“I would love to say no Haver, but it is a possibility. I don’t know how to prove it unless the stupid fuck left prints. Goddammit, I don’t want to think this shit about one of my people.” Wagner said.

 

“I don’t mean to cause trouble. I just haven’t met anyone else that had any issue with my HA-M status.” Reid responded apologetically.

 

“Boss,” Paul yelled getting everyone’s attention.

 

“Saville said he lost the prison trigger during his vacation. He has no idea how it got lost, he keeps it in the same locked box as his badge, gun, and ID.”

 

“Okay, sounds like nothing to me. Why are you so excited?” Nick glared at his medic.

 

“During that vacation, he and his spouse had a family reunion of sorts. Maybe ten people. I saw the picture. Everyone was dressed in casual clothes, shorts, t-shirts, sundresses. Except for one man. His cousin.”

 

“The point Paul.”

 

“His cousin was wearing his full uniform.” Paul handed the picture to his leader. Nick looked then gave the picture to Wagner.

 

“Fuck me. Wiggins. This is compelling but not proof.” Wagner said.

 

“Wiggins has a younger brother, Andrew seventeen. Drives a grey Plymouth sedan. Saville has never heard Drew say one word against Augments, but Adrain Wiggins is a loud hater. He will tell anyone how much he hates the Drastically Augmented. Says they should all be rounded up and shot. He did say that Drew worships the ground his brother walks on.” Paul explained smiling like a maniac.

 

“That little son of a bitch,” Haver growled darkly.

 

“Chief, I know you want to grab him up, but this bust is ours. We have jurisdiction in this sort of case. It won’t take long for Radar to get our warrant. We will house him, his brother, and two accomplices here for the night, but they will be flying home with us.” Nick warned.

 

“I don’t want anything to do with it. He is yours. I want every ‘I’ dotted and ‘T’ crossed, but it’s all yours.”

 

“You got it, Sir. Call the rest in, we meet at the hotel parking lot fifteen minutes.” Nick ordered, his men running out to follow his orders.

 

“Your whole team is here?” JJ asked surprised, she had seen no one else around the hotel.

 

“Yes, ma’am. Never leave home without em. I meant it when I said we were here about Reid’s assault. I may not have stated in an official capacity, but we were ordered here. This is part of our job, and we take it very seriously. Just because it’s personal, does not mean we aren’t going to do our duty. I would ask one of you to come with us and vouch for our actions, because um yeah I want to throttle them, but it’s not a requirement.”

 

“I’ll go.” Dave grinned wickedly.

 

“I’m so proud.” Nick let Rossi walk past him saluted the room roguishly and left them all standing around looking perplexed.

 

“Just let it go, finish what you have to do and work the horde out later. It is much less taxing that way.” Spencer giggled as they all just took their seats.

 

“Dave may not have been the best eyewitness to send,” Emily stated.

 

“Hush.” Aaron knocked his pen on the table but refused to look up at his team.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Roll over,” Aaron ordered startling Spencer awake.

 

“What? Why?” he asked doing as asked anyway.

 

“When we stopped at the mall for dinner I ran to get you something,” Aaron said straddling his thighs. He poured warm oil along Spencer’s spine making him shiver.

 

“Smells good. Oh yess.” Reid moaned raunchy and deep as Aaron rubbed the oil over his back.

 

“Sweet Almond and cocoanut oils warmed in the microwave. I figured you might like a massage. I am hoping to stave off cramps.” Aaron knew Spencer had taken his supplements, but Paul had warned him that Spencer would be tense and achy for a few days.

 

“I can’t make words right now.”

 

“I guess this feels good?” Aaron chuckled.

 

“Oh yeah. That is amazing.” Aaron swung his leg over his lover, kneeling by his waist.

 

“Lift your hips.” Spencer did and meeped when his pants were pulled down to his ankles. He kicked them off the end of the bed. Aaron added more oil and began rubbing his calves. “Do you mind?”

 

“Mind what?” Aaron smacked his ass gently. “No.” Spencer giggled but moaned when the massaging hands moved up from his thighs.

 

“Flip.” Spencer hesitated but slowly rolled hands modestly cupping his groin. Aaron couldn’t help a sneak peek, the hands were not hiding what the massage was doing to his lover. Aaron laid a hand towel over Reid’s privates

 

“Thanks. Sorry.” Spencer kept his hands right where they were.

 

“No need. I like knowing that you react that way to my hands. How just my touch makes you hard. Don’t be ashamed or shy, you are beautiful. I want to see you like this Spencer.” Aaron kissed his belly. Spencer moved his hands, letting the towel define his erection. “So nice.”

 

“I just think about your touch and get hard. Sometimes when you walk past me, your cologne wafts around me, my mind shows me how you stood so close, nude and so solid between my legs. Your hand around us, firm and slick. The look on your face when you came against me, I can barely stand my knees get weak, my cock aches I’m so hard.” Spencer recite voice gravelly with arousal.

 

“God Spencer. I’m so hard right now. I’m struggling not to touch myself.” Aaron groaned when curious fingers traced his erection within his sleep pants.

 

“What do you need me to say? What can I do to make your iron will snap Aaron?”

 

“I refuse to have our first time in a hotel bed Baby. I want to hear you, watch you crumble for me. I want to take my time, teach us both what makes your body sing.” Aaron kissed him deeply.

 

“I can wait to feel you inside me Love, but gods I want you.” Spencer tugged him down for another kiss.

 

“There are so many many things I can do to you Baby.” Aaron whispered his accent slipping through with his need.

 

“ Show me.” Spencer watched him as Aaron slid his sleep pants down his legs he was flattered by an increase in Spencer’s breaths.

 

“You are gorgeous.”

 

“Thank you. You should see yourself. Skin glowing from the oil, all angles and planes shadowed to perfection by the golden light outside the window. Are you comfortable with me being over you?”

 

“Yes.” Spencer couldn’t breathe watching Aaron crawl up the bed like a stalking cat, all confidence and promise.

 

“You feel so good. Ngh, I could stay just like this for hours. Your skin against mine. I love your hands, mmmm those fingers are hypnotic. I wonder if you taste as good as you look?” Aaron let his lower body settle, their pelvises notching like they were made to be together.

 

“Dear god.” Spencer arched under him unable to hold still with so much sensory input. Aaron lavished attention along his neck, tasting, kisses, teasing little nips that made him jolt.

 

“Like that Baby?” Spencer nodded unable to form words. Aaron chuckled licking down to the middle of his collarbone sucking a small dark mark causing his lover to groan obscenely. He tested how much Spencer liked the sting leaving subsequently darker marks as he got closer to his throat. At the junction he added teeth, Spencer bucked fingers scrabbling for purchase across his back raising stinging welts, Aaron hissed ending in a sinful moan. “Fuck yeah. That’s it.”

 

“Aaron...I.”

 

“Are you okay?” Aaron stare into blown hazel eyes looking for a hint of discomfort or fear, a sign he had gone too far. Spencer wrapped his legs around his hips and set his nails into the swell of Aaron’s ass pulling him even closer. “You are a treasure, Spencer. I can’t wait to see the desperate scratches you mark me with. I want to feel the needy crescents you just left on my body. Oh, fuck.” Aaron nearly came with the sharp pressure of teeth on his nipple.

 

“How do I make you come, Aaron? Tell me what to do.”

 

“You know what to do, instinct is all you need. That’s it.” Spencer rocked up gaining delightful friction.

 

“Need more.”

 

“I have what you need Sweetheart. Shhh, I’m not going anywhere. This is what we need.” Aaron pour a bit of oil beside each of their cocks, then lay back on top of his genius. Spencer sucked in a harsh breath holding it as Aaron thrust their pricks together. “Breathe.”

 

Spencer moved with him, thrust for thrust, giving him mind-numbing kisses, sharing filthy words no one would imagine falling from those lips, coaxing noises Aaron had never made before from his body, making sounds that would deliciously haunt Aaron for the rest of his days.

 

“I’m gonna come. Aaron.”

 

“I can’t hold on much longer Darlin, need you to come now. Fuck Spencer, I'm so close.”

 

“Oh...my...god. Aaron.” Spencer clutched him hard like he was afraid he would literally fall. That uncensored keen burst forth, His willowy body arched gracefully moist heat spread across their bellies.

 

“I’m coming Baby. Fuck, Spencer.” Aaron curled in forehead thumping against Spencer’s sternum as his orgasm overwhelmed his ability to function. He could do nothing but shatter. He growled through clenched teeth to stop the shout he wanted to make. He collapsed boneless and senseless on his lover.

 

“I’ve got you. I’m here. I love you. I love you, Aaron.” Spencer peppered soft kisses to his temple between each word.

 

“I love you, Spencer. My god, you are amazing.” Aaron tried to move so he didn’t crush Spencer, but he could not find his coordination.

 

“Love you.” Aaron leaned up to find his lover barely half awake. “Don’t sleep yet, need to clean up.”

 

“I am liquified.” Spencer grinned at his own humour.

 

“My work here is done.” Aaron gathered a damp flannel and cleaned his lover helping him slide back into his sleep pants. He gathered all of the evidence redressing before climbing into bed. Spencer snuggled against him sighing contentedly.

 

“Love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“That’s good.” Aaron chuckled at his sleepy lover.

**^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^**

Hotch had been in Utah for the last two days testifying in one of their cases. Spencer had called to have a plant delivered after lunch. Morgan had tried to dissuade him, saying men didn’t like flowers on bad days. Spencer had asked if anyone had ever sent him flowers on a bad day, when he had said no, Reid had rightfully informed him that he had no basis for his theory and to let him be. Derek had bet him a week of being his coffee caddie that Hotch would be confused. He had ordered the Lucky bamboo Garcia recommended promising him it needed little maintenance but was masculine enough to sit in the office. From the image online it was aesthetic and would look good with the other gift he had bought. He was nervous but excited for the reaction to his first gift to his boyfriend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aaron was extremely jet lagged as he pulled into the parking lot. He still had half a day of work to tackle and was not looking forward to it. He wanted something to eat and to sleep until he couldn’t sleep any more. The bullpen was quiet as he walked through, he got a couple nods and a tiny wave from Spencer as he marched through. Seeing his lover seemed to untie a knot at the base of his neck. He sat down laying his head back and resting his eyes for a couple minutes.

 

He scoot his chair to the small fridge he had installed in his office to get a bottle of water and found a container on the top shelf. He lifted the corner of the lid to peek and was thrilled to find Spencer’s Green Curry Chicken. He popped it in the microwave while taking two Aleve. He savoured his meal taking more time than needed to consume it. He was more than touched by the gesture, he had never had a lover take care of him so completely. The full in-basket didn’t seem so ominous anymore. He was halfway through the Ditmar case reports when the bullpen became animated. Nothing concerning just a few murmured conversations. The gentle knock on his door frame was unexpected. Sarah from security stood there a two gift bags and a huge smile on her face.

 

“Sarah, who are you cheering up today?” he asked curious as why she stopped at his office.

 

“These are for you Sir.” somehow her smile got bigger.

 

“For...me? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes Sir. Aaron Hotchner.” she pointed at the card.

 

“Come in. Sorry. Thank you.” he smiled for some reason happiness warmed his belly even though he didn’t know who sent him gifts.

 

“No problem. You have a great day Sir.” Sarah whisked away off on another errand.

 

‘What is this all about.?’ he thought pulling the card from the top of the plastic bag.

 

“Two days is a long time not hearing your voice, seeing your smile, kissing your lips. I missed you, Penn.” the warmth spread to his chest. The six-inch glass vase had about an inch and a half layer of iridescent glass stones, two twelve inch stalks of Bamboo tied together with thin lavender ribbon, and three eight-inch stalks tied with white ribbon. It was honestly beautiful in it’s simplicity. He cleared off a spot on his sideboard placing his new treasure where it could get sun, there was a small pamphlet on care and a bottle of water in the bag as well. He placed the water in his drawer and set aside the care instructions intent on reading it after he opened his other gift.

 

The blue gift bag held a tall box that had some weight to it. He carefully opened the silver gift wrap to find a miniature Zen Garden. It was glass, twelve inches long and four inches wide with a half inch border, the fine black sand was in a small bag along with a metal rake, four smooth colourful stones, a detailed Crane, and a bridge. He set it up next to the new Bamboo plant and noticed that they looked like they belonged together. The card was in the bag. ‘Because of the peace you bring me. S’

 

He felt a prickle behind his eyes. He had been brought near to tears in the office by one gesture of kindness. These things he would never have bought for himself were perfect in sentiment because they were given out of pure love. He walked to his door, watching his partner busily working on a random file.

 

“Spencer.”

 

“Hotch?” Reid spun his chair to see his boss. His heart thumped in his chest, the man looking at him was Aaron, not Hotch.

 

“Thank you.” he knew his mask was gone, knew the smile on his face was telling the whole room what he felt, but he did not care.

 

“Your welcome Aaron.” Spencer smiled so brightly Aaron was awestruck. He took that smile back to his desk with him.

 

“I was wrong Kid.” Derek said giving him a sound smack on the back. “Ya done good.” Morgan took his cup and went to fill it for him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hotch, two missing girls in Florida, we are at the four-hour mark. The pilot will be ready in ten.” JJ announced loud enough for the whole team to hear. There was the collected slamming of drawers and chairs as they got ready to leave. Aaron met them by the elevators, exiting the elevator he lead them through the front doors two SUVs drivers idling ready to get them to the airfield as fast as possible. They drove straight onto the tarmac, on the jet and taxiing out in front of delayed passenger liners. Clearance and in the air in less than thirty minutes.

 

It was hot when they landed, humid a storm brewing obvious in the distance. “Horatio Caine.” the serious man waiting next to an impressive line of Hummers introduced himself.

 

“Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief, SSAs Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, JJ, and Reid. What do you have, we were just told to load and go.”

 

“Chyna Henderson and Dakota Michaels both 19, here on vacation with their sorority. They separated today all doing their own thing, they didn’t show up at the hotel at the scheduled time, Pia Kellogg got a text about five hours ago from Chyna just a random series of numbers, it scared Pia because she said Chyna could text faster than anyone. We have CSIs trying to decode it but nothing yet.” Caine explained.

 

“Can I see the text?” Reid asked.

 

“Absolutely. Calleigh?” a statuesque blonde thrust her phone into Spencer’s hands.

 

“Do you think he can figure it out?” a solid man asked coming up alongside Caine.

 

“If anyone can it will be him. I’m Derek Morgan.”

 

“Eric Delko, that’s Ryan Wolfe, Frank Tripp. Alexx Woods coroner.” the man pointed to everyone frantically milling around.

 

“Hotch…” “H..” Reid and Duquesne called at the same time.

 

“Go.” Caine said to them both.

 

“She had somehow set her keypad to numbers only, in her haste she hit more keys than necessary. The letters interspersed could be construed as parts of words, but they could also be random.” Reid explained.

 

“What does it say?” Wolfe huffed uninterested in the how or what.

 

“Help. Ever. Lad. See gator. Sylvester. Red. Bird. Boat. Help us please.”

 

“That doesn’t help much.” Ryan kicked the tire of the SUV he was by.

 

“It’s everything we need to make location and a potential UnSub identification.” Reid snapped back.

 

“How do you figure?” Tripp asked briskly.

 

“We need to get moving, not play Scrabble with the FBI.” Wolfe exclaimed frustrated by their inactivity.

 

“If you put the words together, think like terrified teenagers it’s clearer. If they are with someone she had to be careful, quick, maybe even hide that she was sending a message. If she just typed everything hoping to give as much information as possible this is what she got.”

 

“Ryan enough. What do you have Reid?” Caine prompted.

 

“Help Everglades. We see alligators. Sylvester. Red bird boat. Help us please.”

 

“Call the lab search for each registered boat with some connection to a Red Bird and the name Sylvester.”

 

“We can help with that, Garcia” JJ gave the tech the parameters they had.

 

“Hang on. I got ten Red Bird Boats no Sylvester connected Gimme more.”

 

“Garcia, I think the Red Bird is like a decal or a company logo.” Reid offered.

 

“Gotcha. Um Wow there are a lot of red or reddish birds here my peeps, need more.”

 

“Ma’am, is there a Phoenix in that list?” Delko asked deep in thought.

 

“Yepper, Grady and Sons. Oh they harvest toothy swamp critters for boots and belts and whatnot. No Sylvester on their payroll. Looks like an all family type outfit.” Garcia answered.

 

“Grady right. Big red Phoenix on all of their boats. They are more than hunters, they are huge into conservation and work hard to keep the gator population healthy. They do a lot of work with universities that send students here for classes and study. The students use any number of boats from their fleet to monitor nests, track tagged wildlife, and observe the Glades themselves. They are always one of the first to volunteer for search and rescue out in the Glades.” Delko explained.

 

“Call them, find out if they have a student named Sylvester with them now,” Caine ordered.

 

“Mr Grady? My name is Penelope Garcia I’m with the FBI. Yes Sir, we need to know if you have a guy either working or studying with you named Sylvester?”

 

“No ma’am. I can send you a list of our kids right now if you want. What is this about?” Grady said rifling papers.

 

“The name we have is Sylvester. Two girls that went missing about six and a half hours ago.” Garcia was typing as she spoke.

 

“I don’t know if it means anything but my son here just reminded me that Steven Carr has a big tattoo of that Loony Tunes cat on his right forearm.”

 

“Do you have an address and phone number for him Sir?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. I can do one better, I’ll call him in to help with the search. We have maybe two and a half three hours before that storm hits and it is going to be a doozy, we need to get those girls out fast.” Grady was barking orders as she asked what they should do.

 

“Go ahead, get the whole crew together, we will be there in twenty minutes,” Caine said waving everyone to the vehicles.

 

“You got it, Lieutenant Caine, call the troops boy we got us some lost girls…” Grady hung up before they heard the rest of the man’s bellowing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steven Carr was bouncing on his toes, rubbing his hands together, eyes flashing over the crowd loading up the fleet of boats to go find the girls. Grady was a big man with a welcome smile and a firm handshake. Caine’s people and the BAU team were strategically watching their potential UnSub as each boat was meticulously readied.

 

“Garcia he’s hovering by the Janessica Rose, can you check the GPS?” Morgan asked the tech through their earwigs.

 

“Yup. Okay she left at seven this morning, made six stops before returning to the slip at ten forty-three.” Garcia related.

 

“Do you have numbers on those stops ma’am?” Grady asked over Hotchner’s mic.

 

“On your cell Bossman.” she chimed.

 

“The first two stops were less than ten minutes at a Roseate Spoonbill nest we are monitoring with the school, and a Great Blue Heron nesting site, in the trees here.” He pointed to both spots on the map. “Third spot is a gator nest didn’t stay long enough to even spot the female, this is a gator, and this is a location we have marked for a Python we saw, that snake is not supposed to be here so we are hoping to catch it and relocate it. Spent most of his time here. Dammit. He went out of line for this one it’s a Croc nest and she is protective. Eight feet long she has been watched for the last few years, is a damn good mama producing strong young. She is tagged, watches as we check her nest, ain’t once attacked but she is ready if we fuck up. She is not a girl for amateurs.” Grady spoke with a reverence that showed his affection for the creatures and especially this Croc.

 

“Is Carr an amateur?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yeah, I’d say so. He isn’t here for the animals, he’s studying the Glades for her health as a whole. While most of what he does is water, soil, foliage tests and stuff he has a stake in the creatures as impacted by the Glades condition. This storm coming is gonna be good for his research, gonna shake stuff up.” Grady checked the horizon.

 

“How bad is the storm?” Reid asked getting a few strange looks from law enforcement nearby. “He works out here, spends most of his time knowing when and when not to be out in the Glades. I’ll take his opinion over a meteorologist a hundred miles away any day.” Spencer stated getting a proud grin from Caine.

“It’s gonna be heavy, loud, and gusty but no straight line or hurricane stuff. If you city folks stick with my people you will get wet but that's about it. Gonna ruin that fancy suit.” Grady pointed at Hotch with a smirk. “Kevin is about your size if ya want some some work clothes.”

“I appreciate that Mr Grady. Fancy suits suck when wet.” Aaron grinned back getting a hearty laugh and a painful smack on the back. 

“Kev! Come here a minute.” Grady explained what he wanted and the younger man ran off, returning with a handful of clothes. Grady looked at Hotch side-eye and was impressed when he started changing right there on the dock with the rest of the overdressed.

 

“I like you Feds, ya got balls. We have about an hour and a quarter before the rain hits, we need to get moving that’s a lot more ground than this sheet of paper makes it seem. Come on skinny Fed, your with me.” Grady grabbed Reid by the arm and dragged him over to his airboat shoving him into the seat on his right.

 

“Eric.” Caine motioned toward the two retreating men.

 

“Delko.” Morgan sighed.

 

“Yeah?” Derek turned them away from prying eyes and explained about the trigger. Eric seemed reluctant but accepted the small device.

 

“I’ll look out for him.” Delko assured Hotch and Rossi running to catch up, gracefully leaping into the boat as it pulled from its slip.

 

“That is an interesting team.” Horatio chuckled following Kevin Grady to another boat tugging Hotch along for the ride.

 

“I must admit I am glad to be staying on dry land.” Rossi meandered toward the tents set up for the staging area. A quick nod had Wolfe, Tripp, and a handful of officers taking Carr into custody. “I’ll let you know what he says, be careful.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Now, I expect you to listen Fed, I am going straight for the Croc nest, there is a lot of solid ground around her and if them girls got any smarts they went high. She is not above eating your skinny ass so no heroics. You stay with me or Eric there, he knows where he can step. I ain’t got time to babysit you best pay attention.” Grady barked over the engine.

 

“I’ll listen,” Spencer shouted having a much better time flying through the Everglades than he expected. It was exhilarating even though the purpose was dire.

 

“Hang on.” Grady deftly guide them to an area with a huge mound of earth to the right side. The boat shut down and Grady was looking around them.

 

“Oh, she is beautiful.” Reid sighed pointing to their left.

 

“Good eye kid. That’s Selma, she is a beaut. Selma girl, you just sit there and watch Love, don’t eat my Fed.” Grady chuckled jumping nimbly onto the ground. Selma swam a bit closer watching them so near her nest. Grady handed Delko a shotgun keeping one for himself. “You and Fed go to the left, I’ll stick right, I’m leaving his safety to you, Eric.”

 

“I got him, Ollie.” Delko started off teaching Reid how to safely navigate as they went. Selma swam closer still but that was as aggressive as she got.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aaron stepped into an ankle-deep puddle of what he was certain was primordial ooze. It made a valiant effort to suck off his shoe, leaving a slightly viscous mess squishing through his sock. Kevin Grady was maybe five feet ahead of him, Lt Caine had disappeared the moment the boat had stopped. Hotch was graced with a shotgun with the ‘I figure a Fed knows which end the bullet comes out of’. The bright white and pink Spoonbill female had taken flight shortly after they had disembarked. Kevin had made a thorough search of her nest and the surrounding area while Hotch had watched the area around them for god only knew what, but he was ready.

 

Unlike the woods he had hiked the animals, birds, and insects did not hush at their approach. They were unphased by the humans disturbing their lands. The bug repellant Kevin had soaked him in was effective in attracting every bug around him. They didn’t bite often, but they landed to taste him. Kevin had pointed to an active mound and said fire ants don’t piss em off. Through the earwigs Garcia was giving him a quick lecture on why he should avoid the ants, Reid was a sporadic soft yes sir, Morgan was cursing soundly, Prentiss was grumbling something about chauvinistic pigs, Dave was off com interrigating their UnSub, and JJ was offering water or coffee to returning searchers.

 

Aaron stopped centimetres from colliding with Kevin’s back, Two small white tailed-deer were looking at them shocked.

 

“Even the deer are unafraid of humans,” Hotch observed.

 

“We are on the food chain here, just like them. You gain a significant span of expectancy if you just admit you are edible. I know the humans are apex predators cause we can think bullshit, but these animals think too, and they have been unchanged by time for millions of years. We are on the menu out here.” Kevin taught sagely.

 

“Ow, oh my god so wrong.” Derek shouted through the earwigs.

 

“I warned you to look where you were walking. You are going to need a bucket of calamine dude.” Phil Grady could be heard in the background. “They are just gonna keep biting till you get em off you.”

 

“Fire ants.” Kevin warned making Aaron wince for his agent.

"How in the hell do you get them off?" Derek asked swiping at the tenacious insects. 

“He allergic Son?” Grady asked a hint of worry in his voice.

 

“Nah, just hurting. Not too bad honestly.” Phil reported.

 

“Speak for yourself. This is nasty.” Morgan spat.

 

“They went up his pant legs, he got some private consultations.”

 

“Mrs Grady has a salve, he will survive. I got some raindrops here, we are gonna get wet. Buckle down, no fucking around people, storm is not a time to lag about. Boats three and five head back, no reason to be over there if you ain’t seen anything by now. Them boats won't traverse the rough water.”

 

“Headin’ in pop.” Randy chimed in. Aaron no longer had to worry about Emily or Morgan.

"Get your area searhed and get back to shore. I will let your ass sit till after the rain." Grady threatened the rest of the teams. 

“Yes, sir Grady.” echoed from four teams.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Spencer was miserable, he was soaked covered in muck, and exhausted. He had no idea how many places there were to hide in this environment. He had been crawling into deadfalls, slogging through knee-deep water, and clambering up slippery mounds for the last hour while Grady scouted ahead and Delko watched his back.

 

The only plus side had been the wildlife he had seen. Cresting a small brush pile had left him face to face with a startled Armadillo who curled up in a ball and literally rolled away when he exclaimed in surprise. The Possum, coons, and random birds were interesting and unimpressed with his disturbances while they were trying to avoid the storm. Grady pointed to a small flat area with thick grasses and a number of trees surrounded by water for Reid to search while he went into the reeds edging the ground to the left. Ten feet into the brush he swung his tac light into the canopy. Two filthy terrified faces stared at him.

 

“Found them.” Reid yelled excitedly. Grady and Delko were next to him quickly helping to illuminate the girls. “Chyna, Dakota my name is Dr Spencer Reid I’m with the FBI, this is Oliver Grady and Eric Delko, we have been looking for you. Are you injured?”

 

“No.” Chyna answered a relieved smile on her face.

 

“Can you climb down?” Delko asked.

 

“I can but Dakota is frozen scared of heights.”

 

“You need to make your way down so we can help her.” Delko said standing as close as he could to the girls. Spencer watched the two terrified girls Chyna outright begging her friend to climb down. Dakota clutching her friend making it nearly impossible for her to climb down. Chyna finally broke Dakota's deathgrip on her arm scooting too far away to get grabbed again.

 

“What are you doing kid?” Grady was amazed by the kid's gumption.

 

“I can help, better from up there.” Spencer waited till Chyna was down then followed her path up. “Dakota, I am Augmented, I can help you. Please, trust me I won’t let you fall.” Dakota latched onto his arm. Spencer tried to make her let go so he could guide her to safety. She refused to let the handhold she had in a notch of the limb go. She yanked on him hard causing him to lean closer so that he wouldn't fall. She was now desperately clinging to him legs tight around his waist, arm almost choking him. “Dakota please, you have to let go.”

 

“Come on Sweetheart, we will save you.” Grady said the gentle giant holding his arms open as if to catch them.

 

“I’m sorry.” Reid whispered into her ear. He grabbed her hand fisted in the nook in the tree’s trunk, he pressed his thumb firmly into the pressure point forcing her hand open. She screamed flailing wildly. Spencer struggled to stay on the limb.

 

“Easy Sweetheart.” Grady sucked in a breath as her panic launched them off the limb. The skinny kid landed solidly no bounce no wobble. Delko rushed forward attempting to pull the girl from Reid’s frame, but she was having none of it.

 

“I have her, she will relax soon.” Spencer rubbed her back while Eric and Grady coaxed her to let him go.

 

“I want to go home, please Kota, let’s go home.” the young woman got her friend under her care again and Grady lead them out Reid and Delko supporting the exhausted women.

 

“Your limping, you hurt?” Eric asked as they walked. Dakota held his hand tighter,apologising constantly as they walked.

 

“I may have tweaked something. I’m okay.” Reid answered more concerned than he sounded.

 

“Tweaked, right. You need to sit, can’t afford to worry about you not standing right, the water is choppy.” Grady said as they approached the boat. Spencer sat on the bottom of the boat where Grady pointed, Delko stood between the seats holding each girls hands as they slowly made their back toward the docks. The boat slowed and stopped drawing Spencer’s attention.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Damn engines bogged. Just need a minute.” Grady started tinkering, Delko spoke to the girls keeping them calm, while Spencer scanned the area. Dakota screamed eyes the size of saucers, Reid turned to look at the place she was looking.

 

“Holy shit.” Spencer was dumbfounded by the size of the Reticulated Python’s head casually climbing the side of the boat.

 

“It’s looking for a dry spot.” Grady said absently.

 

“What do I do?” Spencer asked warily as the huge snake tasted his shoe.

 

“You can kick it out or grab it and bring it along. Don’t belong here, eats my baby gators and mammals.”

 

“Grab it? Like just grab it?” Chyna asked mortified.

 

“Right behind the skull, it’ll squirm around try to squish ya, but if you are smart you can avoid it.” Grady said nonchalantly.

 

“Dr Reid.” Eric said a second before Spencer’s right arm shot out catching the snake as Grady had suggested.

 

“That’s the way!” Grady shouted proudly. “Watch your feet she is gonna get you.” the big man dove forward producing a burlap bag from somewhere. He was fast and practised getting the eleven-foot monstrosity tied up and set aside. “I like you kid, that took balls. Let’s see if my boat feels better.” the engine sputtered then kicked to life. “Hell yes, here we go.”

 

The dock came into view despite the downpour there was a large crowd gathered. Caine made sure the girls were taken care of before he came forward to check on Reid who was still sitting on the dock where he had crawled. “You okay Reid?”

 

“I think I damaged my foot.” Spencer admitted.

 

“Tweaked my ass. Come here.” Grady scooped him up like he weighed nothing. Delko stayed to report to Caine and Hotch.

 

“Good job old man.” Kevin praised running up to congratulate his dad.

 

“Thanks. This city boy done the heavy lifting.”

 

“You are a brave little fucker. I’m impressed. Most of these kids wouldn’t have grabbed that snake.” Kevin said walking along waving people out of their way.

 

“It seemed cruel to kick it back. Feral species cause extreme impact in the environment, to no true fault of their own. They just want to survive. I chose the least of two evils.”

 

“You done good, that’s all I got to say. Thanks for your help, I am glad them girls are safe. I need to go take care of your catch, you gonna be okay here?” Grady asked setting him in a chair in the tent.

 

“Yes, my team will take care of me.” Spencer assured the man.

 

“Nice work man.” Kevin pat his back then ran off after his father. Spencer shivered suddenly cold.

 

“Dr Reid,  Mr Grady said you were injured.” a middle-aged woman said her medical gear in her hands.

 

“Dr Woods, I am not sure what you can do. I will have to be checked back in Virginia.” Spencer answered.

 

“Nonsense, let me look at that. I have experience with Implants.” she busied herself opening her cases and setting things out. She carefully removed his boot.

 

“I meant no offense ma’am.”

 

“I took none Sweetheart. Call me Alexx. I know a lot of medics are unprepared for Augments, I think that’s wrong. Boy, you are filthy. We need to get you out of these wet clothes.”

 

“I have been searching the Everglades for two hours, I’d be amazed if you found a clean spot.” he hissed as she palpated his right foot.

 

“Can I join you?” Aaron asked from the tent opening.

 

“Yes, please.” Spencer agreed relieved. “He can help you Alexx.”

 

“Help what? I’d be glad to.” Aaron supported him while she deftly stripped him to his shorts. Alexx fastened a blanket around his waist then helped sit him down.

 

“There is swelling and deep bruising. I can’t be sure if it’s off-axis so popping it back isn’t an option without an x-ray. I have a friend who can meet us at the hospital and he can take care of you here. I’m going to set an IV and pump you full of steroids and antibiotics just in case. Do you need something for pain?”

 

“I’m okay.”

 

“No problem Honey. Sharp pinch.” Spencer leaned back watching her set the catheter and then immobilize his legs without moving his feet.

 

“I’m gonna step out and make a call find you a ride. You okay here?”

 

“Yes ma’am. Thank you.” he snuggled into the blanket she wrapped around him.

 

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” Alexx hurried off on her errands.

 

“Spencer?” Aaron knelt next to him concern heavy in his eyes.

 

“I’m okay. I walked on it so I don’t think it’s completely broken.”

 

“You look awful. Your forehead is creased, you should take something for the pain?” Aaron kissed his forehead.

 

“No, I’m okay so far.”

 

“There is no shame in needing pain relief Babe. You don’t have to suffer.” Aaron held him from the side.

 

“I’m sorry.” Alexx tried to look anywhere but at the two men.

 

“It’s okay Dr Woods. Did you get ahold of your friend?” Spencer asked

 

“Yes, he is going to meet us at the hospital. He’s right you know. I know you are in pain, Honey. Can you tell me why you  are so adverse?” Alexx gently combed through his hair.

 

“I can’t take narcotics.” he ducked a blush of shame colouring his cheeks.

 

“He was held by an UnSub a couple years ago, the man drugged him.” Aaron explained.

 

“It didn’t matter that you were forced did it?” Alexx said knowingly.

 

“No Ma’am.”

 

“I can give you something else.” she tugged his hair making him look at her.

 

“Okay.” she beamed at him again diving into her kit, she showed him the bottle before drawing a dose and injecting it into the IV port.

 

“You ready to go?” Spencer nodded uncomfortable with what was coming next, he hated having strangers mess with his Cybernetics, his were military grade not just medical grade. There were connections and advancements that the civilian population didn’t have. Many times he had to fight to stop surgeons without degrees in Cybernetics from doing procedures they were not qualified for. While Implants were covered in medical school, the majority of GPs were only willing to look then send you to a specialist.

 

“I’ll get you a ride.” Alexx said looking for someone.

 

“I’ve got him.” Aaron picked him up Alexx grabbing his IV and making sure he was covered with the blanket.

 

“They are going to do surgery, Aaron.” Spencer clung to him.

 

“You don’t know that. I don’t think Dr Woods would allow just anyone to take care of you. If they push, I’ll send in Dave.” Aaron chuckled as his lover nodded his assent. “Besides, I have a feeling Alexx could put Dave in his place.”

 

“You best believe it Honey. I’ll stay with you. You be careful with him, he is precious you hear?” she glared at the medics.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“What do I need to know?”

 

“Have you heard of the Franklin Raid?” she nodded “He is Curiosity.”

 

“Oh my Lord. That isn’t all.” she looked at the ambulance.

 

“Our Section Chief had Mentorship over him for five days, within that time she ordered Obedience Plates. We couldn’t stop them, I have the trigger, you need to keep it and stay with him. He never needed them, he is a pacifist.” Aaron explained handing her the device.

 

“Are you his Mentor?”

 

“No, Agent Morgan is. I am his partner.”

 

“I won’t leave him alone for a moment. You tell H, he will make sure Spencer is treated like royalty.” Alexx trot off when the medics waved her over. Aaron watched them drive away his stomach in knots.

 

“She will take good care of him Hotch.” Caine said seeing the conflict in the man.

 

“Dr Woods said to tell you who he is. She says you can protect him. Keep his privacy.”

 

“I’ll do everything in my power.”

 

“Shit.” Aaron was torn exposing Spencer’s secret to Alexx was betrayal enough.

 

“What? Is he all right?” Dave asked reading his friend and the enigma with him.

 

“He’s scared, I told Dr Woods, she told me to tell Horatio.”

 

“Can you protect him, without the whole story?” Dve confronted the lieutenant.

 

“If what you give me warrants it yes. I can keep him secluded, guarantee the hospitals’ silence.” Caine said with serious conviction.

 

“Tell him.” Dave said showing a monumental amount of trust for this stranger.

 

“Dr Reid is Curiosity.”

 

“Son of a bitch. I will make the calls, I promise he will be safe.” Horatio waved over Calleigh and Eric.

 

“I’ll call his fathers.” Rossi moved off taking Caine with him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, come on beautiful open them eyes.” the gentle female voice called rubbing his sternum firmly. “There you are. Hello Honey.”

 

“D-dr W-w-Woods.”

 

“That’s right. Hold still, you can’t move right now.” she fed him some ice chips to soothe his throat. “Do you remember what happened?”

 

“Broke my foot. Florida.” Spencer struggled to speak through the drugs and a monumental case of cottonmouth.

 

“Good. Everything went perfectly, the Tarsals and joints flown in from Naval Hospital Jacksonville was exact to what Dr Gates said you needed. You need to get some rest, you will be flying out with your team in a couple days to go home.” Alexx explained.

 

“ ‘Kay. Cold.” Alexx chuckled.

 

“A man named Nick warned me you’d be cold and that you would eat your weight in Jello if we allow it.”

 

“Jello?” he smiled at her giggling at him.

 

“I have ten cartons here. You need to wake up a bit more before you can have any, Aaron stayed here until David forced him to get some rest he said he would be back as soon as he could. He held your hand for hours, Honey he said some of the sweetest things, he’s a keeper.”

 

“I think so. Love him.” Spencer drifted back to sleep.

 

“From what I heard he loves you too.” she was touched when her words brought a sweet smile to his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey there you.” Emily greeted taking the bag Horatio Caine was carrying.

 

“I got released early, I am beyond thrilled.” Spencer rocked back and forth on his crutches.

 

“Did you get your report finished?” Prentiss asked.

 

“Yes, I gave it to Morgan last night. How are Chyna and Dakota?”

 

“They have both gone home to recuperate. Physically they are fine. Both had voiced a desire to visit you, but the hospital blocked them for security reasons.” Emily said.

 

“Caine told me why I was so guarded. I agree with his reasoning.” Spencer caught sight f the rest of the team. “I’m going to sit down have a cup of coffee, and see what I can do to help get everything done.”

 

“We are almost done.”

 

“Thank you, Horatio, I appreciate everything you did.” Spencer offered his hand.

 

“My pleasure. You ever need anything you call me or Alexx. I have a feeling you are now one of her brood.” Caine smiled handing Reid two cards.

 

“I have been warned what awaits if I don’t keep in touch.” Spencer chuckled.

 

“She means it. Thanks again for all the help.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

**^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^**

 

“When was the last time you saw him?” Aaron snapped his temper just as high as Morgan’s

 

“Friday night. I had plans for the weekend. He said he was going to do homework, that he was behind. I left the trigger here in case one of the team came for him.”

 

“Did he say he was going anywhere?”

 

“Not that he told me, he said he was going to lay down and rest his foot. I checked on him Saturday night, woke him up. No messages.” Morgan replied checking his phone.

 

“I don’t like this.”

 

“Neither do I. I’ll call JJ see if she knows something.”

 

“Okay, I’ll call Garcia.” both men made their calls leading to other calls. After speaking to the whole team discovering none of them had heard from Reid or about him going anywhere. Aaron broke down and called the AD, hoping Spencer had just needed a visit with his sponsor.

 

“Richmond.” his tone was brisk.

 

“It’s Hotchner.”

 

“This call came in a lot earlier than I expected.”

 

“So you know Reid is missing?” he made no attempt to hide his anger.

 

“I just got some information. I have very little right now. I have called Finkler for a meeting, I’ll come up then.” John said sounding as mad as his agents.

 

“We will be here.” Hotch hung up seething.

 

“What did he say?”

 

“He is going to call back. I need to check the rotation, we may be up. I’ll try to change it if we are.”

 

“Okay, we will find him.”

 

“I know. I am just worried about what condition he will be in. I can’t help shake the feeling that he’s in danger.” Aaron admitted his stomach in his throat.

 

“I hate to say I agree.” Morgan went to Spencer’s desk hoping to find a clue as to where his friend had gone.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What do you mean undercover?” Aaron growled.

 

“I am just as shocked as you are. Neither Fickler nor myself approved this, we would never put him out there like that.” John paced opposite Hotch in the roundtable room.

 

“Who authorised this?” Rossi asked

 

“Strauss,” Fickler announced.

 

“She has no power over him. How the hell did she do this?” Hotch railed knowing he was close to insubordination.

 

“When she gets here we will find out. Sit down, I have no intentions of holding your hands, you need to listen, so you can find out where he is and get him out.” Richmond warned.

 

“You asked to see me?” Erin Strauss sauntered in stumbling when she saw the whole team and not simply the director.

 

“I want the file on where you sent Reid.” Fickler sneered.

 

“I am not in charge of Dr Reid. I can’t say where he is.” she was not as clever as she thought.

 

“You better find a way to remember real quick Erin. We have proof it was by your order." Richmond waved a file at her.

 

“I…”

 

“One more lie Erin, and I will be the one to destroy you. Don’t test me.” Dave threatened.

 

“The file is in my desk I will retrieve it for you.”

 

“You will sit down and wait while I collect it.” Fickler marched out of the room ignoring her protests. Ten minutes later he was back two folders in his hands, he whispered to Richmond then slapped both files on the table. “Where did you get this file?”

 

“The case came through the wire seven days ago.”

 

“Who did you have verify it? Investigate it?” Richmond asked reading the file.

 

“From what I read in the report, I felt it was of the utmost importance to see that this was confirmed. Dr Reid has the most experience in this situation, he was the perfect candidate.” Strauss said no longer as cocky as she had been.

 

“Expert in what?” Aaron asked pleased when she flinched.

 

“It’s classified.” she swallowed dryly.

 

“There have been ten cases men and women found showing signs of recent Implant surgery. Dramatic amounts of surgery. All of the victims had an Implant when taken but when the bodies are discovered, they have gone through more procedures. The work is skilled, but the deaths are attributed to infection, rejection, and exsanguination.” Fickler said drawing sharp curses and heavy curses.

 

“My God. You didn’t?” Aaron was livid.

 

“Where did you get this file?” Dave sounded murderous, pointing to what he was reading.

 

“I am Section Chief, I need to know who is under my command.”

 

“This file was beyond eyes only. I keep this file in confidential records. There are four people here that have access, myself, Jason Gideon, Director Fickler, and Dr Reid. There is no reason for you to have this.” Rossi was nearly screaming. “I want to know where you got this.”

 

“I asked for it.’ she tapped her foot and Dave looked.

 

“You are lying, I know your tells. I want to know where you got it.”

 

“Agent Rossi, I promise we will get to the bottom of this. I want you and Swan’s team on this case starting now this is all you are doing until Reid is returned.” Fickler opened the door waving four men inside. Strauss blanched needing help to stand, she was lead away trying to explain herself to men who did not care.

 

“I want to call in the HALO team, they have connections we can avail ourselves to,” Aaron demanded.

 

“Bring them in. Keep me apprised.” Richmond agreed. He left them to their work.

 

“Call in Swan. I’ll call Barry.” Dave instructed.

 

“You got it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I must admit, you are quite the surprise. Who would think there was so much hidden in such a skinny package. I am impressed. You have so much potential.” a gravelly voiced female said from somewhere by his feet.

 

“Potential for what?” Spencer asked squinting into the light.

 

“Did you know they say there is a limit to how many Implants the body can sustain? I have spent my whole career studying, trying to prove that they are wrong, that they are holding us back because they fear what a completely Augmented human can do. Imagine, no more humans being sent into combat, or fires, or mines. We can use those people that don’t contribute to society make them beneficial.”

 

“You can’t think people will accept that. You can’ believe that those you determine unworthy will be willing to be Augmented. That you can control that many people.” Spencer watched her walk around the table. She leaned in resting her hand on his chest.

 

“You don’t understand, they will have no choice.”

 

“What are you going to do to me?” he was terrified he already knew.

 

“You are going to be my proof. A new left arm and shoulder, ribcage, armour along your spine, eyes.”

 

“No.” he struggled against the bindings holding him on the steel table.

 

“You are going to be the first Matthew. Be proud you will finally matter. Tom, it’s time to begin.” she stepped back a man hidden behind surgical scrubs pushed something into the IV port in his arm.

 

“No! Please, don’t do this. NO!” Spencer tried to keep his head moving, to keep the mask from forcing the gas into his lungs, but the shot worked fast making him sluggish. He screamed until the drugs dragged him under.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“While it’s difficult to keep track of the indigent population from the two areas the victims were known to live we have heard no new disappearances.” Detective Noble said.

 

“So the last person to go missing was the young volunteer from the soup kitchen?” Rossi asked holding Reid’s picture.

 

“Yes, three days ago Malia, Dean, and the new kid Matthew were passing out meals, when they were cleaning up Matthew had not returned. Malia and Dean went to look for him and found his cellphone, coat, and shoes. They came to us right away pretty shaken.” Noble answered.

 

“Noble, your guests have arrived.”

 

“There they are.” the detective rushed out greeting the two people nervously looking at all of the people surrounding them.

 

“Malia, Dean these people are with the FBI, they have some questions about Matthew.”

 

“Of course. I didn’t know him very well he had only worked with us for a couple days. He was really good with the people.” Malia said her sadness for a man she just met so real it made Aaron ache for her.

 

“Is this Matthew?” Dave handed the woman Reid’s photo.

 

“Yeah. That’s him. His hair is darker, but there is no doubt in my mind.”

 

“Yeah, definitely Matt. His hair is sable brown now.” Dean agreed. Aaron walked off too emotional to be any help.

 

“Is he okay?” Malia asked taking a step toward where Aaron stood.

 

“They are partners, this is Dr Spencer Reid he is a member of our team.” Dave explained impressed by Nick and Kyle gathering Hotch and whisking him out of view.

 

“Oh no. I..I wish I had made us stay together. I know it may seem callous but I wasn’t worried about us. They were only taking the...gods I am such a heartless bitch.” Malia hung her head silently sobbing into her hands, Dean pulled her into his arms protective and devoted.

 

“You did nothing wrong, Malia. Even though these crimes were occurring you came to the police, you identified the victims, you kept going out there to help, ignoring your own safety. That is not the definition of a heartless bitch.” JJ assured her hoping both shaken people would be comforted.

 

“How can we help?” Dean asked a strength one wouldn’t expect pouring from him.

 

“Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan want to join you tonight, they want to see the camps as they are, not when the cops show up. If you can’t go back we understand, if you could teach them what you do that would be monumental.” Dave said.

 

“I am not ignoring those people. It’s cold and wet out there in the rain, they need someone. If Mr Hotchner and Mr Morgan can join us now their help would be welcome. Only Maggie and Galen came in to cook for tonight, no one else wants to go out there. I will absolutely use them.” Malia said wiping the tears from her face.

 

“I’ll get them, they can follow you. Do you need extra hands?” Dave scanned the room.

 

“It’s a small kitchen, but we get two hundred meals out of it a night.” Dean said proudly.

 

"Hotch." Dave called as the three men strode into the conference room. Aaron was main-lining Wintergreen Altoids smelling suspiciously of cigarette smoke. Dave enjoyed a good cigar, he had no intentions to harass his friend the occasional stress-induced nic-fit. After a hurried lecture Aaron, Paul, Derek and Leon were following the two volunteers to the kitchen. Aaron carried a generous check from Dave, hoping to alleviate some of the volunteer's burden.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Matthew, wakey wakey. You are a magnificent subject. Don’t struggle, if you flail around too much you might damage your new eye.” he couldn’t open his eyes, tight bindings were wrapped around his head, his captor was measuring his chest from sternum to side.

 

“Please. Don’t do this.” he couldn’t speak above a whisper.

 

“Tomorrow we are going to replace the ribcage and sternum. We should be able to test your right eye in a few days, make certain the orbs we have work for you.” she was writing on his torso he was too drugged to follow the pen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Mike, You carry the meals, I’ll get the blankets.” Malia ordered efficiently sending her people out two by two. Aaron took the four bags full of styrofoam dinner trays and followed her out into the cold drizzle.

 

“Tinker Honey, that cough sounds terrible. You promised if it got worse you’d let me take you to the hospital. The minute we are done here you best be ready.” Malia stood all of five feet maybe a hundred pounds soaking wet with pockets full of lead but Hotch could imagine no one giving her any shit.

 

“Lia…” Tinker sighed.

 

“Don’t you Lia me. I’m coming back for you-you hear?” the obviously sick man nodded and she happily bounced to the next person taking their wet blanket and trading it for a dry one. She called each person by name, asked each about something specific. It took no time to do the delivery returning to Tinker who had hopefully just fallen asleep. Aaron, or Michael as they were calling him, squat down checking the frail man’s pulse.

 

“Get Paul for me.” Malia asked nothing just ran to the truck on his errand. Paul and the rest came running, the medic did a cursory exam on the sick man.

 

“I guarantee pneumonia, he let it go much too long. Help me carry him, Mike.” Aaron and Paul gently lifted the man loading him into the back of the cube van the volunteers used. Dean took the driver's seat and had them at the local hospital in no time. Paul ran inside returning with a gurney, a doctor, and two nurses.

 

“Good thing you brought him in, his lungs sound terrible.” the doctor barked orders getting the man the care he needed.

 

“I know he hasn’t got insurance, is he on state aid?” the registration nurse asked Dean.

 

“Don’t know. Put him under my care, we will cover him.” Dean said.

 

“I will call my people, we can find the funds you need for him.” Aaron offered.

 

“You people are just too much. Thank you.” the nurse took all of the information Dean had while Aaron called Garcia if anyone could make things happen it was her.

 

Tinker was resting comfortably in a warm dry room when they left almost two hours later. Dean was smoking a cigarette against the cube van while Malia dug out clean dry clothes for Tinker when he was released. Dean stood up squinting at a red van in the parking lot. The man loaded a box then jumped inside slowly driving out of the lot.

 

“What are you thinking?” Aaron asked reading the man’s face.

 

“I have seen that van before. Shit, Lia come here quick. That van, see it?” he pointed she watched as the vehicle pulled out into traffic.

 

“Yeah. It’s another volunteer group I think. They were down in the Hollows the night Matt was taken.” Malia said.

 

“Garcia, there was a maroon van parked by the emergency entrance less than ten minutes ago, it was too far away for me to get the plate. Single caucasian male driving, going East when he left the lot.” Aaron dictated as she typed frantically.

 

“I got him on CCTV. No front plate, I’ll follow to get the rear.” somehow her typing increased.

 

“Do you think they saw something that night? I didn’t even consider it, they left before we did.” Malia looked mortified.

 

“We will find them. You had no reason to suspect anything.” Derek assured both of the young people.

 

“Let’s get to the Grate.” Paul prodded. “We are late, they are going to be worried.” Aaron hopped into the back of the cube van praying that Garcia found the man and that he had seen something.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Spencer clawed his way to the surface pain being the only thing he knew was around him. He had lost track of time, lost track of what his captor had done. Every inch of his torso was on fire, his nerves firing after being disturbed in their primary function. He still couldn’t see, the bandages over his eyes. She was there talking, but he couldn’t make sense of her words. Cool viscous fluid pour over the bridge of his nose washing over his eyes. He blinked, knowing what she was doing. It took what felt like forever for his eyelids to open, the sterile fluid making sure the Cybernetic Orb was wet as he used it for the first time. Unlike a medical grade Implant, this one was focusable to almost microscopic levels. How she had gotten military grade Optic Implants he couldn’t say.

 

She was still talking but he could not make her words make sense. Too many drugs, to much pain, too many functions to think about. She slapped his chest thinking to get his attention, then he couldn’t stop screaming.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aaron walked up the driveway to the middle-class home Garcia had traced the van’s owner to. Emily stood by the door waiting to see who would take the lead. Their team stayed in the SUVs half a block away so as to not alert the man that they suspected him to be more than a witness. Emily knocked on the door.

 

“Yes?” a small unassuming woman answered only opening the door enough for them to see one eye.

 

“Mrs Blakely? I’m SSA Emily Prentiss, this is Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner, we are with the FBI. Is Thomas home?”

 

“No, he hasn’t been home all week. What is this about?”

 

“His van was seen in the area of an abduction seven days ago, we wanted to ask him some questions, find out if he maybe saw anything.” Emily replied.

 

“Oh. Oh no. I can try to call his cell.” Mrs Blakely offered.

 

“We appreciate the offer ma’am, but it would be better if we did that for you. Can we come in and speak to you?” Emily smiled kindly when the woman opened the door ushering them inside. She sat on the couch next to Hotch but looking at Emily. She answered their questions without pause, open and concise.

 

“You think he is involved with this.” Mrs Blakely stated searching Aaron’s eyes.

 

“Yes ma’am we do. We have shown his picture to several of the homeless population and while they say very little, it is obvious they recognise him.” Hotch admitted watching her go from frightened to worried.

 

“Tom wouldn’t volunteer with the indigent for anything. He says the most hateful things about them. He thinks they should be exterminated. I can’t find any good reason that he would be there.”

 

“Mrs Blakely, would you have a problem with us searching his office?” Hotch let her take his hand squeezing it to give her comfort.

 

“He doesn’t have an office. He spends all of his time in the garage.” Mrs Blakely stood pulling a key ring from a nail by the door. She handed it to Emily sitting next to Hotch again. He waved Emily off content to continue questioning their host.

 

“Hotch?” Nick called standing in the kitchen doorway. Aaron made to stand and Sally Blakely clutched his hand.

 

“Whatever he has to say, he can say in front of me. This is my home, my husband, I have a right to know.”

 

“There are four cases of cheap liquor out there, from the workbench it appears that he is adding Ketimine and or sedatives to the bottles. He has a large quantity of syringes, bottles of expired antibiotics, pain meds, IV fluids, anaesthetics, random pills and vials of numerous drugs. Paul thinks he is buying them from a disposal service. There is a convoluted diary, we can glean some things from it but it is not coherent on any level.” Nick divulged.

 

“Oh my god.” Sally hid behind her hands crying.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am. Do you know a woman named Fran?” Nick asked feeling like shit for upsetting the woman.

 

“Francis Lowdecker. She is one of the researchers Tom worked with before he took his new job. He was really impressed with her. Said she was a brilliant Cyberneticist. She transferred to another think tank, and Tom followed at her behest. I didn’t complain because he got a substantial raise. His hours are completely random, but the money has been a big help.”

 

“Can you give us the name of the think tank they work at now?” Aaron pat her back as she collected herself.

 

“The number I use is on the corkboard by the fridge. I have never spoken to anyone but Fran and Tom. I guess I should have been more suspicious. I confronted him, I thought he was having an affair with her. He was so hurt, fought swore he wasn’t. I tried to apologize but he hasn’t come home..”

 

“How far along?” Aaron asked watching her caress her belly.

 

“Just two months. I just found out a couple days ago, he hasn’t answered his phone so I haven’t told him yet.” Sally blew her nose unphased by the people searching her home.

 

“Is there anyone we can call for you? Someone you can stay with?”

 

“My sister. She lives a few blocks away.” Sally handed Hotch her cell phone. Aaron pressed the green button, when answered he explained what was happening, he was still on the phone when the frantic woman rushed into the house engulfing her sister in a protective hug.

 

“Sara, this is JJ, she can help you and Sally gather some things for her to take with her. We recommend she stay with you until we have Tom in custody.”

 

“Of course. Thank you, sir.” JJ guide them upstairs while he made his way to the garage.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Tinker. You look so much better.” Malia gushed giving the humble man a huge hug.

 

“Miss Lia, I feel better. Who’s your friend?” Tinker stuffed the rest of his now clean clothes into the backpack Malia had brought him.

 

“My name is David Rossi, I am with the Behaviour Analyst Unit. I wanted to make certain your bill was paid and that you would have no issues checking out.” all cleaned up and properly groomed Tinker was younger than he expected, barely in his thirties if he had to guess.

 

“You paid my bill? I don’t understand, you don’t know me.” Tinker took a small bag of meds from the nurse, followed by a handful of toiletries.

 

“I don’t need to know someone to help them out. I paid to make sure a good man was taken care of. The insurance Lia helped you sign up for is covering more than I am.” Dave shook the grateful man’s hand.

 

“Dean said something about that kid Matt last night, have you figured anything out?” Tinker blushed when the nurse pushed two sandwiches, four cartons of cherry Jello, a banana, an apple and two oranges into his backpack.

 

“We have located who we think took him, but he is still in the wind.” Dave handed Tinker an envelope from a shelter that had agreed to take him in and help him back on his feet.

 

“Dean said you found someone, you got a picture or something?” Rossi handed the man his phone watching him swipe through the images. “That’s Tom. He comes to the Hollows a couple days a week handing out bottles and pills. I don’t take any of his shit. I know quite a few who do though. Pope, York, and Gibby went for a ride with him one night, Pope and Gibby came back fucked up. He said some broad examined him but said he was too far gone to be any help. Nobody has seen York since. Gibby went back a few times, she would convince others to ride along. She always came back, with a couple of full bottles and a pouch of pills. She OD’d a few months ago.” Tinker relayed.

 

“Do you have any idea where they went?” Dave asked charged by the new information.

 

“I can find out. Pope can tell me. It may be colourful, but it will be exact. Pope is a real-life Rainman, ya gotta know how to listen to him.”

 

“I appreciate the help.” Rossi pulled out his phone, “Excuse me.” he asked stepping into the hall for privacy.

 

“You can stay with me and the crew while we cook, then while we deliver you can talk to Pope. We will drop you at Horizons when we are done.” Malia said herding her charge out the door.

 

“Aaron, Paul, Leon, and Morgan are at the kitchen getting things ready, I am apparently helping you today.” Rossi followed the whirlwind out to the parking lot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Spencer groaned as Tom pushed another table next to the bed he was on. He couldn’t speak to the man being intubated and heavily drugged. Fran had made sure he was too medicated to do anything. She had hooked up the breathing tube when he was unable to breathe on his own. She was pumping him full of antibiotics to fight the infection he had developed.

 

Fran came in helping Tom settle him on his abdomen on the steel table. She was humming a jaunty tune as she marked surgical incision spots on his back. She had been giddy when the Shields she had ordered had come in early. The metal articulated protectors would be attached to each vertebra to protect his spinal cord from impact damage. It was a procedure done for those that needed either sections or the full spine replaced due to injury.  Spencer was still hoping his team would burst in, stopping these people from mutilating him anymore. He had all the faith in the world in Aaron and his team, he just hoped he was strong enough to hold on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hotch scanned the street looking for the ‘yellow-y building that sells milk and cigarettes’ as Pope had described. While it seemed like the random babbles of a confused man, they had discovered he was just as precise as any map. Drs Gates and Peal were in the SUV ready to take Reid into their care. The right turn at ‘a window building with no lights’ was right next to ‘the building where they gave him cheeseburgers and juice’ came just as written.

 

They collected into infill teams as Garcia gave them a description of the building's history. Four offices on the two floors, the accountant is the rear and the call centre in the front right were the only ones occupied at this time. By looking up electricity usage and tracking phone lines they were looking at the front office as where Reid was being held.

 

“Derek kicked the door open showing an empty outer office. They swarmed through the space following Garcia’s directions to cover every potential hiding place. Nick kicked open the final door announcing them as law enforcement.

 

“You can’t be in here, it’s sterile.” Fran screeched.

 

“Put the scalpel down and move away from the table.” Nick ordered.

 

“I’m in the middle of a procedure. You must leave.” Fran pat her patient on the butt like he could be comforted by such a thing.

 

“Move away from him now.” Aaron growled his gun aimed at the woman’s head. Tom slunk back dropping to his knees hands on his head, knowing there was no other way out of the room. Fran threw down her tools cursing them and their intrusion. She got five feet away from the table, when Leon and Morgan swooped in taking her to the floor ignoring the blood on her gloved hands.

 

“Dr Gates and Peal in the hallway with their team.” Garcia announced.

 

“Jesus Christ. Send them in.” Aaron swallowed hoping to keep the bile that rose inside his body.

 

“There is no way we can move him open like this, get scrubbed up we need to stablize this before we can do anything else.” Dr Gates ran to the bathroom just a few feet down the hall shouting orders and scrubbing himself as clean as he could get in this environment.

 

“I found her notes. According to this he has been fighting infection but she considered it a minimal risk to do this procedure. Peal is checking the work done and says that there are only five vertebrae to finish, he wants you to start while he scrubs up.” Paul held the file open letting Gates read each page as he got ready.

 

“My god, she replaced the ribcage three days ago and she opened him up for this. She has the infection based in the right...fuck the right eye. Go Peal, I’ve got this.” Gates explored each inch of the surgical sight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aaron watched as the helicopter disappeared they had been wandering the outer offices collecting everything of import for nine hours, while Gates and Peal had done the painstaking surgery on Spencer’s spine. They had debated removing the Shields but felt the need to rework the nerves in those areas was too much of a risk.

 

Both men had made certain that the work was done to exacting standards, then covered the incisions and fled to the nearest military hospital to get help from other surgeons qualified. There were still hours left to go to assure Reid had the best chance of survival. They had left them with a 30/70 percentage.

 

Dave, Nick, Morgan, Emily, and Leon had returned to the precinct to interrogate their prisoners. Fran was astounded when she was not lauded for her research but charged with Kidnapping, First Degree Murder, Unsanctioned Implantation of Cybernetics in Non-Consenting Persons amongst the list of charges. Tom had been much less surprised.

 

Aaron was currently assisting one of the CSI’s with a cabinet full of black market Cybernetic parts. “Oh, this needs to go with the coroner.” she held up a jar, a hazel eye floating in clear fluid. Aaron got as far as the door frame before he vomited. He was dizzy and weak-kneed when strong hands pulled him up supportively.

 

“Let it out Hotch. No shame man.” Paul winced when he gagged again his stomach emptying hard enough to make him stand on tiptoe. When there was nothing left he let Paul guide him to the floor. “Medics.”

 

“I’m fine.” Aaron dived to the side dry-heaving into the walkway.

 

“Sure you are. You need an emetic and a few hours of sleep. Then you need to eat something. These nice people are going to ensure that happens. Have a nice ride.” Paul stepped back for the medics to swarm him.

 

“I need…”

 

“You need to do as ordered Agent Hotchner.” Director Fickler squat down in front of him. “I would be a bigger basket case if the one I loved was in that condition in front of my eyes. You are pale and look exhausted. You are going with them Hotch, he is going to need you at peak and right now you aren’t”

 

“Sir. I can help here.” Aaron knew he sounded lost, he simply couldn’t muster any strength.

 

“I give you my word that I will watch everything done. Aaron, you are doing him no good subjecting yourself to this. That is why none of your team is here, you sent them away so they didn’t have to see this. It’s a good call. You need to allow us to take over, so you can take care of what is most important. Trust me, no one is getting away with any of this.” Fickler motioned for them to take him out, Aaron didn’t have the strength to argue.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aaron walked into the Bullpen feeling as rested and refreshed as he had been in a long time. It had been two weeks before Spencer was taken off the critical list. Then six weeks of proper healing, a surgery to replace the defective Optic. Then two months of intense physical and mental therapy. Aaron had taken those two months off to be there for his partner. It had taken some time but the nightmares had abated, and Spencer was able to speak freely about what he had suffered through.

 

They had stayed in one of Derek’s houses so Spencer didn’t have to do any stairs until cleared. The powers that be had been told that Derek was also living there, but unless they were watching they wouldn’t know. Since Barry was the leading power, neither of them worried either. Both men had fallen in love with the place, neither had thought they needed a five-bedroom house, but those bedrooms had quickly become other things, the big one on the main floor became their office, Derek had come over knocking out the wall between the two smallest bedrooms for the library Spencer craved, they had a guest room, and the enormous master with fireplace, walk-in closet and decadent ensuite bathroom. Aaron had made an offer and Derek had nearly swallowed his tongue, selling the house to him with what he called an embarrassing profit though less than Aaron offered. Spencer had been shocked when he was placed on the deed.

 

It had been a productive two months. They had spent hours learning, growing closer, falling deeper in love than Aaron had ever imagined. Exploring, discovering, memorizing each other. Spencer had cried when Aaron had knelt in the living room asking him to marry him in front of the team, their family. He loved how his ring looked on those impossible fingers.

 

Today, Spencer was at MCBQ seeing his doctors hopefully to be completely cleared for active duty. Though he had wanted to go with him, he had to be in the office. He was happy he wasn’t buried in work, so they could actually celebrate Spencer’s return, he knew Garcia had a party planned and she could have it set up in moments. If he was not released he would call, if he was he would come to the office. They had said nothing to the team, hoping to surprise them.

 

“Hey, you look good.” Dave tossed a thin gift box on his desk.

 

“I feel good. What’s this?”

 

“I saw it in New York and it screamed at me begging me to bring it home to its destined neck. Got one for Reid too. You can wear them on the same day and be twins.” Aaron chuckled opening the box revealing a black silk tie with rich purple threads running randomly through. It was beautiful.

 

“Thank you.” he slipped his cobalt tie off liking how this one sit against his black cashmere suit and white shirt.

 

“See, it was meant to be.” Dave chuckled taking the seat across from him. He let Aaron see the tie he had gotten Spencer, the tie was the same purple only with the black threads. He couldn’t wait to see him wear it.

 

“You have good taste.” Aaron tucked the tissue paper back in the box, closing the lid.

 

“For the cost, I have excellent taste.” Dave tucked the box next to him in the seat.

 

“Did you need anything?” Aaron scoot back grabbing them both a small bottle of cranberry juice from his fridge.

 

“I don’t suppose you were allowed in while he was testifying against Strauss?”

 

“No, he appeared over closed circuit tv from his hospital bed, only Dr Gates and Barry were in there with him. He told me what happened as he was writing his report.” Aaron replied sipping his drink.

 

“I doubt he told you everything. Did he tell you why he didn’t tell anyone about his UC orders?” Dave picked at the label on the bottle.

 

“No.” Aaron felt his temper spike, he had wondered why, but hadn’t questioned Spencer’s reasoning.

 

“Strauss sent him a letter telling him that she knew you and he were quote fucking and that she would destroy you by letting that information slip. She told him that if he denied her, she would guarantee that not only would you be refused Mentorship status, but that she would have you up on charges of using your position to bed the team pet.”

 

“My god. I had no idea. She didn’t have that kind of power. The Bureau has known about our relationship since before Gideon left. While we weren’t doing anything more than dating, I made sure they knew I was wanting to pursue more.” Aaron chugged the rest of his juice trying to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

 

“I know that and you know that, but she promised him that by the time she was done with the two of you she would have full Mentorship of him.” Dave tossed the empty bottle away.

 

“I don’t understand. What the hell happened to her?” Aaron had spent more time than he cared to admit wondering when the woman had flown off the tracks.

 

“I don’t know. When her office was searched they found bottles. She had a blood alcohol level of .7 on the second morning of proceedings. That is blood tested. Her own lawyer demanded the test. I won’t blame the drinking for everything, but we both know how much damage it can do.”

 

“What was the outcome?”

 

“They sentenced her to ten years in Club Fed.” Aaron could see the pain in his friends’ eyes.

 

“That’s pretty severe. Ten years?” Aaron asked shocked.

 

“There was a lot of stuff we will never hear about discovered during the investigation. I know she is still being investigated by the CIA and HALO. She had her fingers in some nasty pies. She will never see another free day. It’s a shame, she was once a damn fine woman.”

 

“Absolute power?” Aaron offered.

 

“I suppose. It seems as likely as anything else. Matteo Cruz showed up a few days ago, he took over Erin’s office, thank God, I hate bureaucracy.” there was a joyous outcry from the bullpen making both men stand to see what instigated it.

 

Spencer stood by the doors Nick and Kyle laughing as he was hugged by a whirlwind of colour and high pitched exclamations.

 

“That right there is the good news I needed.” Dave rushed out of Aaron’s office, he had been the only one unable to visit every week, with doing Strauss’ job and the two book tour dates in New York he had only spoken to the kid on the phone. Aaron laughed when Dave shoved Morgan out of his way.

 

“Eccolo. Lascia che ti guardi. Mi hai spaventato a morte, tu Piccola merda. Vieni qui, figlio.” Dave held Spencer’s jaw looking over every inch he could see, he kissed both cheeks pulling Reid into a hug that made Spencer peep. (There he is. Let me look at you. You scared me to death, you little shit. Come here, son.)

 

“Mi dispiace, Dave. Sto bene, lo prometto.” (I’m sorry Dave. I’m fine I promise.)

 

“You are too thin.” Dave thumped his belly.

 

“You have always thought I was too thin.” Spencer teased.

 

“I’m Italian, it’s in my job description.” Dave moved for others to welcome their friend back into the fold.

 

“How long can you visit?” JJ asked latching onto his elbow.

 

“Cleared for duty. I am here to work.” Spencer smiled at their happiness.

 

“You seem to be in good hands Boy, we are history,” Nick said giving Reid a side hug.

 

“Nick?” Derek called reluctantly.

 

“Seems you have another secret to divulge. Later peeps.” Kyle and Nick sauntered out arguing about where they were going for lunch.

 

“Spill Pretty Boy.” Derek elbow checked him.

 

“The Plates have been neutralized, they were determined to be another forced Augment. The batteries have been removed.” Spencer felt the small scar at the base of his skull.

 

“Hell yes.” Morgan slapped his desk to punctuate his feelings.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt. Matteo Cruz, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr Reid.”

 

“Chief Cruz. Pleased to meet you, Sir.” Spencer shook his hand.

 

“I’m glad your team is whole again.” Cruz smiled genuinely.

 

“Me too Sir.”

 

“As the boss I should probably bark at you all to get to work.” Mateo chuckled as the team before him shrugged then all eyes went to Hotch. With a subtle nod they all went to their desks. He wasn’t threatened, it was nice to see such loyalty.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aaron wondered if it would be too unprofessional to crawl into his office. The bullpen was empty, it being after hours, they weren’t going to be here long. They were all exhausted after the last case in an unforgiving run of three. They had to turn in their reports but had been promised a four day weekend for their effort. They all slogged to their respective areas falling into their seats making no attempt to look spiffy and shiyy. Garcia ran around bringing them each a huge coffee and one of her enormous muffins. Aaron contemplated kissing her but decided it would take too much energy. She pet him on the head and scurried toward her next life-saving errand. All he had to do was type up his report and he was done.

 

The phone jolted him from what he would tell anyone who asked was a deep and insightful inner debate, he frowned when Cruz asked him to come to his office. He looked at his watch surprised it was only eight forty. He straightened up his desk then made his way down the pretentious hallway. Derek was leaving the Chief’s office as he approached. Morgan smiled at him brightly and continued off to Hotch guessed his desk.

 

“Hotch, thank you for coming. Please take a seat.”

 

“Of course. How can I help you?”

 

“As you know there was vast amounts of files that needed review when Erin’s office was cleared.” Cruz tapped on a file in front of him.

 

“I assumed. I have had minimal access to the situation. Is there anything I can assist you with?” Aaron liked the man, he was good at the job, and took no shit from anyone where his agents were concerned.

 

“This letter was found in her safe.” Mateo pushed the file toward him. He picked it up, jaw dropping when he recognised Gideon’s handwriting.

 

“Sir?”

 

“That’s correct. Jason Gideon had recommended you as Dr Reid’s new Mentor. He admitted he had observed your budding romance with his charge, but was reluctant to have it advance while he was Reid’s Mentor. He felt that would get in the way of any true chance you and Reid had to make a real relationship. He was concerned about animosity and eventual resentment from you both when he couldn’t give permission for living together or possible marriage. He signed the transfer of Mentorship papers two months before he left the Bureau.”

 

“Two months? Are you serious?” Aaron read the papers finding the truth in them  Jason had approved of and had tried to facilitate his relationship with Spencer.

 

“Agent Hotchner, if you would please sign the final form in that file I believe that is all I will need before your four day weekend. Aaron flipped to the back of the file to find new transfer papers already signed by Derek and Reid. The man in him itched to sign them and crow from the rooftops, the lawyer in him made him read each and every word. They were the standard forms, he had read dozens like them in his career. His hand was a lot steadier than he felt as he placed his name on the blank highlighted for him. “Congratulations Aaron.”

 

“Thank you Mat.” Aaron couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

 

“See you Tuesday morning.” Aaron nodded and left the man’s office his exhaustion forgotten.

 

Spencer stood at the side of his desk toes digging into the grey indoor/outdoor carpet, shyly picking at his thumbnail.  He was right, the tie was perfect on Spencer. He raised his head just enough to look into Aaron’s eyes then ducked again a soft pink blush tinting his cheeks. God, Aaron loved him. The way the team was watching they all knew what was about to transpire.

 

“Agent Morgan.”

 

“Agent Hotchner.” Derek made no attempt to hide his smile, he was happy for them.

 

“I hereby accept custody of Dr Spencer Reid.” he held out his hand.

 

“I hereby relinquish custody of Dr Spencer Reid. I have no doubt you are worthy.” Derek placed the silky soft collar in his hand. Aaron rubbed his thumb along the white, purple, and lavender weave. Now that he had this, now that he was Reid’s Mentor they could get married, nothing stood in their way.

 

“Now I really am all yours,” Spencer whispered voice cracking with emotion.

 

“I don’t need this to know you are mine, Spencer.” Aaron pulled the red, black, and white woven collar from his pocket. He had bought it and had his information scanned into the chip embedded within after their first night together in that far off hotel room. He held it out to Spencer.

 

“What is this?”Spencer held the collar like it was priceless.

 

“Now, I really am all yours,” Aaron repeated.

 

“I… I love you.” Spencer let him see the tears in his eyes. He understood this was Aaron’s way of saying they were equals.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Dinner at Blue Duck on me,” Dave announced getting hearty words of approval.

 

“That is the way it is done my peeps. That is all romantical. Like chick-flick sniffles and everything.” Garcia babbled as she made her way to the elevator. “I am so glad Dave picked a place to nosh, I am way too excited to cook.”

 

“Come on Mr Romantical, they get testy if you impede their noshing.” Spencer draped his satchel over his shoulder.

 

“Somehow those words sound less ridiculous from you.” Aaron grabbed his briefcase and his raincoat.

 

“I enunciate.” Spencer offered.

 

“So, I was wondering.” Aaron mused.

 

“About what?” Spencer asked.

 

“What do I have to do to get you into a collar?”

 

“Maybe you should try when we get home.” Spencer teased. Aaron stepped aside, letting him in the elevator first.

 

“J'ai l'intention aussi,” Aaron said not missing a beat. (I intend too)

 

“Des promesses, des promesses.” Spencer dared.

 

“Pas une promesse, une garantie.” Aaron warned, watching Spencer swallow dryly. (Not a promise, a guarantee.)

 

“Le collier d'identité démange.” Spencer wrinkled his nose. (The ident collar itches.)

 

“Tiroir au bas de ma table de chevet. Cuir noir souple. Un set enivrant” (In the bottom drawer of my bedside table. Soft black leather. An intoxicating set.)

 

“Un ensemble?” Spencer smirked his mind running wild.

 

“Oui, un ensemble complet. Vous devez effacer l'historique de votre navigateur.” Aaron chuckled at the blush climbing up Spencer’s neck. (Yes, a complete set. You should erase your browser history.)

 

“Vilain.” Emily cut in. (Naughty.)

 

“Jalouse?” Spencer asked spinning to look at her.

 

“Absolument” she laughed with him.

 

“You should be.” Aaron barked out a laugh no longer able to keep a straight face.

 

“What are they saying? This is so not fair.” Garcia huffed.

 


End file.
